


The Sacrifices of Loyalty

by KikoRush96



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assasin!Katara, Chaptered, Character Death, Dorky!Zuko, F/M, No Gaang, Original Characters - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some sad elements, Violence, War, Work In Progress, possible other relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikoRush96/pseuds/KikoRush96
Summary: The war between the Fire Nation and the rest of the world still rages on as a waterbending warrior is sent to the capital to work her way into the palace and finish off the royal family.But, as it so happens, things aren't as clean cut as everyone had hoped it would be, and sometimes the heart and the brain just can't agree.Why can't something in Katara's life just go right?





	1. The Mission & The Fire Nation

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to be posting this story! Well, part of it anyway. The premise of this story came to me after watching scenes of Lion King II: Simba's Pride, but the story itself is different.
> 
> In this story, there is no Gaang. I know, I know, but we might get to see some of them towards the ending. I haven't decided yet. The Avatar is still Aang, but Katara has not met him.
> 
> Also, Zuko has not been banished. He does have his scar, obviously (I mean, what would Zuko be without it?). 
> 
> Katara's caring nature and optimism have been hardened into something cold because of the war, but she is still Katara. For this story, I have her aged at 16, Zuko 18, and Sokka 17.
> 
> I genuinely hope you all enjoy this work. It's a chartered fic I'm hoping/planning on finishing so let's cross our fingers and toes that I can stay motivated! I really like my plan for this story and I can't wait for y'all to see where our favorite characters end up!
> 
>  
> 
> **NOTE: Chapter 7 has been edited to add some details that are definitely important to the later events of the story, so please go read that again if you've already read to Chapter 9. I promise it's important!**

"You know your mission?" The chief questioned, eyes searching the young warrior's face for traces of uncertainty or fear. Instead he only found confidence and blazing anger, lips turned down in a tight frown and eyebrows knit close together over dangerous eyes.

"I know what I must do, Father." He beamed as the warrior squared their shoulders and gripped his forearm tightly, nodding to him in respect before pulling away and stepping back. The nature of the mission wouldn't allow for weapons of a traditional sense, but there were more dangerous things the young warrior could do with just their hands and a little motivation.

Just for a moment, his hard mask fell and he sighed.

"Please be careful. Come back home to me." The warrior was near the door already, eager to get on the ship. The faster they set sail, the sooner the mission could be completed and everyone could return home, freedom on their tongues. 

He watched as the warrior turned their head slightly, eyes reflecting the moonlight pouring in from the window in a haunting way that actually made him shiver. Using his own children to crush the weight on his tribe from their enemy was despicable and he hated it, but they were both very willing to help any way they could.

He just hoped they weren't burned irrevocably in the process. 

"Always."

-

Katara knew very little about the Fire Nation, even after spending nearly three years in it's Capital. She knew it hot all year long, with very brief reprieves during it's later seasons, the sun suffocating her with it's fiery claws, and that it didn't rain nearly enough for her liking. She missed the snow of her homeland, the icy tundra and buffering winds being favorable over sweltering heat and hard dry earth.

Her stay had been pleasant enough aside from the climate of the nation. The home she stayed in was clean and comfortable, the family very welcoming to her despite the nature of her arrival. Her mind flashed back to pelting rain drops and blue flashes of lightening, the wind tugging her hair in all sorts of directions, probably the most dramatic entrance she could have every dreamed of. The family was hardly bothered by it, much to her surprise, ushering her in with wide smiles and glimmering eyes of various colors: green, gold, and grey.

They were undercover in the Fire Nation, much like Katara was, though their mission was much kinder and less dangerous than her own. That wasn't to say they wouldn't be punished severely if found out, but she admired their devotion to kindness and healing, despite everything.

That had long been stripped away by the war. By loss suffered by her people.

But as ice did under such hot conditions, she found the coldness around her heart against these people starting to slowly melt away the longer she stayed there. She learned, much to her annoyance, that the people of the Fire Nation were relatively kind. She would feel oddly guilty skulking around the markets, trying to pick up news on the Royal Family and war plans. It made her mission a bit more complicated as the old tugs of her younger, softer, heart resurfaced, and she found herself chatting happily with the merchants and helping the children and mothers alike.

The mission was supposed to be no more than five years in time, but Katara had spent three years trying to get anywhere near the Palace, to no avail. The family she stayed with sympathized with her struggles to keep her mind straight and focus on her mission, but they often shared looks she pointedly ignored. They must think her weak to be falling for her compassionate side when she was supposed to be a trained assassin, cold-hearted and hardened against such things.

As she mixed some rice and sauce, she pondered the whereabouts of her older brother, Sokka. Perhaps he was still working through the Earth Kingdom, valiantly trying to get the war-torn people to stand against the Fire Nation, to join the fight. His letters were cryptic and vague, so she couldn't be sure of his progress, but she prayed he was getting farther than she was.

"Katara, dear, would you like some assistance in preparing dinner?" The soft voice of the mother in the home broke into her thoughts, snapping her back to reality. Right, dinner.

"No thank you, Kun Yi. I'm nearly finished. Perhaps Liya would like to set the table this evening?" The weathered woman simply nodded, straight brown hair streaked grey despite having a relatively younger face. Katara wondered, briefly, if it was from war or from being a mother. Smiling, she cut the heat and served out four portions of the delightful rice concoction her host family had shown her when she first arrived. usually chicken was served with it, but Pai Tin, Hun Yi's husband, had given up meat for some spiritual thing he was doing.

Katara missed the meaty flavor of a good seal dish. She missed her home.

Dinner was taken in a comfortable silence, Katara helping Liya hold her copsticks properly, the parents talking in quiet voices Katara resisted the urge to train her ears on. They hadn't given her any reason to suspect them of plotting against her, but she couldn't be too careful. Being on constant alert had been the precise reason her father had sent her to the heart of the Fire Nation. He trusted her, despite protest from his friends, and she was not going to let him down.

Dishes cleared and cleaned off, she retired to her room for the night, though she'd hardly be able to sleep. It was the anniversary of her departure from the Southern Water Tribe, fierce determination to knock out the mission still burning hot through her body as the frosty winds curled through her hair from the deck of the ship. The full moon outside her window looked much like the one her family could probably see from their various places in the world, which comforted her slightly. A full-faced moon also meant her body was itching to find the nearest creek or ocean and bend until her arms gave out.

Since her arrival in the foreign enemy nation, she had to keep her waterbending to a minimum. Her host family had been curious about it, having never seen it in person, but doing such simple bending would alert everyone that she was an intruder and the mission would be failed. She couldn't fathom disappointing and dishonoring her father and her homeland in such a way, especially since she was all that remained of the Southern Waterbenders.

No, she  _had_ to succeed.

"I will return to you, father. A victorious daughter you can be proud of"


	2. The Plan

A season the citizens called 'autumn' wrapped the Fire Nation in a certain chill Katara relished. It was nothing compared to the biting winds of her home, but it was a delightful reprieve from the dangerous heat of the summer months. The green leaves of the lush vegetation Katara had first admired when she arrived turned gold and red all around her. During her first autumn, her host family had told her the leaves were dying so that the tree could survive the bone-dry winter.

She'd never known death could be so.....breathtaking.

As she walked the streets, eyes tracing over various items being sold by desperate merchants, Katara wondered, not for the first time, how a nation so beautiful could be so heartless, cruel, and power-hungry. Perhaps she had been a bit rash in her judgements when she'd first arrived, snarling at even the hint a glance in her direction, but she knew better now. These people, for the most part, were as innocent as the other nations, which was why her mission was extremely important for her to finish out in a timely manner.

Freedom was such a sweet thing, and she hoped all the nations could enjoy its taste.

"Two mangoes please." She utilized her sweetest voice possible, widening her eyes a little to further give off the air of innocence and youth. It was a powerful tool in war, despite the way she'd heard such things being looked down upon by sympathetic voices who thought she wouldn't hear. 

They had no clue what laid beneath her sparkling blue eyes and tantalizing smile.

It was a short walk back to the villa she resided in, basket full of sweet fruit and little treats for the child she was helping to watch. She let her eyes wander around her as she walked, keeping her pace slow despite the instinct to hide away as quickly as possible. 

She was felt so exposed, just barely passing for a Fire Nation colony citizen with her dark skin, strange eyes, and foreign accent thanks to some clothes sharing and shopping her first year. It had taken her a great deal of time to master the hairstyles, the common idioms, and disguising her accent, but with assistance from her host family, she'd done it in record time.

"Liya! I've got something for you!" Her voice rang out as she passed through the doorways and into the kitchen. Rapid footsteps made her spine tense, but she forced herself to relax, turning and smiling at the light skinned toddler nearing school age. She wasn't sure what the family was going to do once she was old enough to attend a Fire Nation school, but she hopes she'd be gone before that happened. She'd seen enough sad eyes in her lifetime.

"Katara, we have great news!" She leaned back against the counter, smirk gracing her lips, and crossed her arms over her chest. She'd suspected something was up a couple of weeks ago, and while it was none of her business, she relished the ability to celebrate something so joyous in a world so filled with pain and loss.

"I was wondering when you were going to announce the pregnancy. Congratulations!" Kun Yi blushed furiously, her husband opening and closing his mouth several times before gaping at his wife. The mother ignored him and huffed at Katara, though the waterbender sensed it was a little forced.

"No silly. I'm talking about the Fire Nation Royal Ball! This is perfect! They haven't had one of those in many years; the last one probably dating back to the last time they had a prince or princess come of age in the Fire Nation palace." Katara felt her body stiffen, eyes widening as she flickered looks between the excited wife and the still confused-about-the-pregnancy husband. 

A royal ball? What could she hope to accomplish there? No way would the royal family be within her reach during such an event, probably stuck up on their thrones and staring arrogantly at the people milling about the dance floor.

"What good is that for me? I would have no clear shot; no way to get any of them alone. How can I hope to complete my mission at such a public event?" Kun Yi rolled her eyes, lifting Liya into her arms as she toddled by.

"I know your mission usually calls for a very....confrontational approach, but this is a chance to get on the inside. Learn their secrets before eliminating the problem!" The husband was shaking his head, green eyes settled on her in a sympathy.

"What my wife means is that you, how do I say it, use you girlish charms to get in with the family. The ball is for their eldest child, Prince Zuko, who is turning eighteen this year. My wife is suggesting you go to the ball, impress the prince, and try to seduce family secrets from him before you pull the figurative trigger." The horror and disdain that washed over her was so sudden and sickening she felt the floor shudder under her feet. That plan was so disgusting and beneath her abilities, as well as going against her beliefs and morals. Seducing anyone, even the Fire Prince, was asking too much.

"I wouldn't say, seducing, exactly. Perhaps you could befriend one of the royal siblings?" Her husband chuckled, the sound grating against Katara's eardrums suddenly, and rolled his eyes.

"No, that's exactly what you meant. The poor girl looks green now, Kun Yi." He reached for her, but she kept him at bay with a raised hand. Her mind whirled with the possibilities and the choices she had to make. 

She could keep bidding her time, praying that someone from that stuck up family stepped two feet outside the gates while she happened to be there; she could try to break into the probably heavily guarded palace under the cover of night and take them out that way; or she could go with this insane plan of her somehow catching the eye of the prince, or at least making friends with his sister, and working her way from the inside out.

Sadly, she knew which option was time efficient and definitely doable, no matter how crazy.

"So, Kun Yi, what exactly does a young lady wear to a royal ball?"


	3. The Royal Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the ball!

Maybe if she kept blinking, the image before her would morph back into a reflection she was used to seeing. Not that Katara really ever saw her own reflection, usually too busy kicking ass with her waterbending to get a good look at herself, but she knew her basic features. The girl, no woman, who stood before her was a stranger; a monster conjured up by the spirits to scare her for no reason other than their sick pleasure. There was just no other explanation.

Kun Yi pushed a beautiful pin, with a fake Fire Lilly on the end, into the bun meticulously pulled together from a few strands of her hair from the front, the rest of her brown locks falling down her back in waves, much like the ocean she dreamed of so often. There was light blue powder on her eyelids (Katara kept resisting the urge to rub her eyes), deep red liquid on her lips, and a pink powder dusted over her cheeks. 

The dress they'd bought her was a shimmering silk thing with a slit on one side cut up to her mid-thigh. Under the lights of the house, the red fabric practically flowed against her darker toned skin, pearly white gloves fitting snuggly against her arm up to her elbow. She cringed slightly at the amount of exposed skin, the dress being sleeveless save for a bit of fabric over her right shoulder holding the thing up.

It was much to pretty and expensive for her. She looked like a princess, weird as that was.

Kun Yi handed her a gold clutch and sighed happily, hands pressed over her heart. Pai Tin was busy with Liya, though Katara figured he didn't want to be apart of such a girly affair. She was a girl and still didn't really like it. But she appreciated the efforts of the wife before her, who was spritzing her neck and wrist with perfume, the delicate scent of flowers permeating the air.

"You look stunning, Katara. Absolutely beautiful. I mean, this color always looks amazing on you, but right now you look like royalty. Which, by the way, is what we're going for! Now remember, I've put the vial and a small container of water in your clutch should you get into trouble, but please try to have some fun! You're sixteen and going to a fancy party; live it up." Katara tried to rid her body of any tension and smiled at her reflection, hoping it showed more confidence than she actually felt. It looked slightly forced, but good enough for her.

"Good luck, Lady Katara! We'll be waiting if things go wrong." And she was off.

The ride to the palace was long, and she wondered distantly where the small family of infiltrators got such money to spend on extravagances. Touching the silky necklace around her throats that replaced her mother's for the evening, it was probably better she didn't know. The cart was rather nice, as was the gentleman driving it. The stars above twinkled like precious jewels when Katara poked her head out, breathing in the crisp evening air of the near winter. 

With so much time on her hands, and nothing really to do, she opened her clutch to go through the contents again. Some coins in case she needed to pay for something, a vial of water for emergency use only, and the vial her dad gave her when she'd left. Remembering her dad made her smile a little, eyes tilting up to the swollen moon raining light down upon her.

This was her element; no way were a few firebenders getting the upper hand tonight.

As the palace loomed over her, she pulled her head back inside and laced her fingers in her lap. Scraping metal and grumbled voices flowed in through the window before she was being driven up to the long staircase leading to the open palace doors. Energy sizzled through her veins as she moved to step out, when a voice startled her from her head.

"Name?"

"Excuse me?" She heard a grumble before the voice asked for her name again. Crap what was a good name? As much as she wanted to use Katara, it was too foreign for the Fire Nation, even if she said she was from the colonies. The door to her carriage pulled open and a grumpy looking man dressed in black and gold armor glared at her.

"I said what is your name, Miss?" Sucking down a deep breath, she raised her head and said the first name she could think of.

"Kira." The man nodded before presenting a pale hand, eyes partially hidden away from her under his helmet. She bit back the urge to ignore the offered assistance and forced a smile that he didn't acknowledge. Once she'd stepped down from the carriage, she let her eyes wander up the larger than life staircase, whistling lowly. The man, guard more accurately, then offered his arm, lips set in a firm line. Katara was taken aback by these strange gestures, but tentatively wrapped her fingers around his bicep, following behind him slowly so she didn't trip on the dress-skirt.

"So, I've never been to one of these before. What exactly should I expect when I walk through the door?" The man grumbled again, head facing forward diligently, so Katara didn't really expect him to answer. Maybe not all the palace folk were jerks.

"I am to escort you to the door. That is all. Once inside, I assume there will be food, talking, and dancing, though I have never been inside. The royal family will make their appearance later on in the evening." Katara bit back a terse breath of air. How long would she be forced to mingle with people she loathed, some she hated even, before getting her chance to implement her plan? She already knew she had a headache coming once the night ended.

"Thank you....?" She trailed off, not knowing his name but wanting to be gracious for the (slightly) helpful answer. He simply nodded, face still facing the palace doors. Once at the top, he gently pulled away and bowed, fist punched into his palm in what she assumed was Fire Nation. Unsure of how to return the gesture, she hesitated too long and he was gone.

Well, it could have been worse. He probably just suspected she was unaccustomed to the capital. Her dark skin hopefully gave away nothing other than hard work under the sun. Looking around, she was alarmed to see she was the only non-pale person in the room. Dear spirits she was going to stick out like a flower in the snow.

The first thing she did was snatch a tall looking cup from a tray and inspect the contents. It was a deep red liquid, smelling of something sweet and something a bit sour underneath. A sip revealed nothing other than it was both bitter and sweet on the tongue, a combination she didn't know was possible. The servant holding the tray was watching her with a raised eyebrow, something glimmering behind his brown eyes.

"Have you never had wine before, mylady?" Katara jerked slightly at his voice, eyes shooting to his in alarm. She knew nothing of royal livings, but she figured the servants didn't talk to the guests. Then again, she was sure guards didn't either and the one who'd escorted her had answered her question, albeit a little reluctantly.

"Oh, um, I haven't really. My first ball." The servant nodded in understanding, eyes sweeping around the room before his lips tugged up in a smile. She sipped her wine again, tastebuds already getting used to the strange flavors.

"Mine too. But at least I'm not required to socialize with those aristocratic people." He paused, looking around before whispering, "or the royals". Katara felt her eyes widen at the admission, uncertainty settling awkwardly in her stomach. She wondered if such talk was considered treasonous, or if the servants were free to talk poorly about the wealthy people milling around her. Considering who the leader was, probably the former.

"My name's Pin La, but I go by Bo. It's totally different from my name, which is just like my life. I grew up poor and now here I am: serving wine to pretty ladies with pretty eyes." He smiled at her, eyes filed with something warm as he winked at her. Then his attention fell to the thrones at the front of the room and he huffed.

"But such pretty ladies are probably here for the honorable Prince Zuko. I understand, of course, since he's royalty and all, but that mark on his face is just unappealing if you ask me." Now she full on gaped at him, fingers tightening around her cup. He had the decency to wince under her sharp eyes, smile turning apologetic, though his eyes were burning something fierce.

"Excuse me, I forget sometimes where I am when I speak. Growing up in the village outside the capital has left many of us angry at the royal family and those who stick close to them. It is a hard habit to break, which is why I usually don't speak to guests." He smiled at her then, something genuine and open about it that made her want to tuck him away from the world. People like him ended up hurt or killed in times of war.

"But you're different; I can tell. You look uncertain but brave, and I can respect that. Not sure what you're here for, but I hope you get it." She smiled then, hiding the way it was curling into a devious smirk behind her glass. Another servant passed with little goodies on his tray, which she snatched a couple of. The servant boy, Bo, chuckled.

"Don't worry, the real food will be served after the birthday boy arrives. It won't be much, let me warn you." She crinkled her brow at him, recalling him telling her he'd never served one of these parties before. He shrugged.

"Everyone talks about the preparations leading up to the big day. My sister works in the kitchens and she was complaining about how Zuko, sorry Prince Zuko, wanted his soup a certain way and how he ordered far too many fire flakes for his meals." He shook his head, eyes glowing. "The Fire prince is something else for sure. I heard his sister and father think he's really weird."

Katara eventually drifted away from the talkative servant, wanting to try other foods floating around on silver trays. A few times she got caught up in a conversation with some nobility, their noses pointed up when talking to her, but she kept her head level. Lashing out at these people would be stupid.

"How did a girl like you get an invite to a royal ball?" The barb bounced off her armor and she offered her most polite smile. Nothing like a sneering older man with glittering gold eyes to keep her on her game; to remind her why she was on this mission.

"I know a guy." She said politely. It was vague for sure, and anyone she said it to only looked at her with further disdain, but she didn't really care what they thought. She was waiting for the big arrival. Other servants she talked to were very nice to her, though a few were a bit too flirty for her taste, and she ended up standing by a young woman named Summer for a majority of the evening, drinking in tales of her travels and her experience meeting THE Avatar. The whereabouts of the supposed savior were hush hush, but Summer said he was very sweet and caring. Katara wondered how someone with such a character could save the world from a tyrant like Ozai. Sweet and caring were no match for psychotic and bloodthirsty.

Finally a hush fell over the crowd as tall double doors opened, a man with a deep voice announcing the arrival of Fire Lord Ozai, General Iroh, Prince Zuko, and Princess Azula. Katara nearly choked on her food when she saw the group standing in the doorway, waiting for who knows what. Her eyes traced the cold features of Ozai, drifting to the cool demeanor of the princess, followed by the wide smile and welcoming eyes of the General (which threw her off for a second), and finally to the indifferent look the prince wore.

Katara felt the urge to rub her eyes in disbelief as she took them all in. Azula and Iroh were wearing royal armor, looking classy and sharp, while Zuko sported an all black outfit with a thick looking robe hanging off his shoulders. Ozai was, of course, in the Fire Lord clothes, a mix of armor and fine silk robes. They all had the Fire Nation top knots, and they all had glimmering golden-amber eyes. Summer snickered next to her, clearly amused by the way Katara was staring. It wasn't like she could help it! She hadn't really thought about seeing them in real life.

What they would look like; move like; sound like.

"Thank you all for coming to the Royal Ball. Tonight we are celebrating the eighteenth birthday of my son, heir to the throne, Prince Zuko. He has shown great strength in training and and he has a bright future ahead." Katara noticed the way the prince squirmed under the attention, how his gaze flickered with uncertainty despite trying to keep his facial features impassive. Too bad she wasn't going to allow him much time to work on that.

As they took their seats for some speeches or something, Katara turned back to Summer, only to meet her devilish grin and shining eyes.

"What?" Summer didn't budge. Katara huffed and planted her hands on her hips.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Summer laughed, something contagious and warm, before shaking her head and biting her lip.

"Oh nothing. Nothing. Just, um, good luck I suppose." Katara furrowed her brows and faved her an infamous You-Better-Tell-Me-Right-Now looks Sokka always fell for. Sadly, Summer was not like her older brother.

"Nope. I'm not saying anything. I have work to do." She paused, eyes flicking to the thrones. "And so do you, Kira." The name she was sporting for the evening still tickled her ears funny, but she forgers herself not to look thrown off. Nodding, she moved further out into the crowd, hoping to steal looks at the royal family without them seeing her. Just as she was getting to a good spot along the wall, an arm jabbed her lightly from her left. She spun around to see a very apologetic looking boy around her age standing there.

"Im so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you." She sighed, trying to slow her heartbeat a little before continuing on. The boy, however, gave her a very obvious once over and his apologetic eyes narrowed slightly, lips twisting into a dirty smirk.

"I don't think I've seen you here before. What is you name?" She wanted to scream into a pillow or something because she was on a mission! Why couldn't people leave her be?

"Kira." She bit out, booing her sharp reply was enough to deter him. Unfortunately it wasn't.

"Very cute. I'm Shao Lee. Son of Sai Kho and Jun Long." The introduction was weird, but she figured it was a nobility thing. She wanted to tell him she couldn't care less about his family or his status, but he was offering a hand to her. She arched a brow at him and he laughed darkly, eyes tracing over her face and down her frame again.

"Dance Lady Red. Just one dance?" Katara really didn't want to, especially with someone as slimy as Shao Lee, but she wasn't sure what would happen if she refused. As music swelled through the room, the prince and princess stepping into the crowd to mingle, she begrudgingly accepted his hand. He tried to spin her, or at least that's what she thought he was doing, but since Katara hadn't danced in her life, she managed to step on his feet four time in a row. He howled, eyes brimming with tears before he straightened his spine and examined her.

"You've never danced a formal dance, I see. I'm not surprised given your color and eyes, but I'd hoped something as wild as you would have a natural grace. Suppose it's about technique too, though. A little civilizing never hurt anybody, right?" She gritted her teeth against the remarks, trying to keep her mind focused on her mission instead of the haughty way he looked at her, the self-righteousness and utter arrogance so unappealing it made her sick. She had to do it for her home, her brother, her father, and most importantly, her mother.

A new determination set in, so she took the time to really learn the steps. If she were going to impress the prince, she'd have to be able to keep off his toes while dancing. Shao Lee gripped her hard where his hands met her body, eyes slithering up and down her in a very unattractive way.

Boys were such animals.

After the song ended and soared into a new one, he changed positions, showing her the new steps and brushing against every chance he got. She was about fed up with him, nearly chancing a slap to his pale face to see what he'd do, when a raspy deep voice cut in.

"May I step in?" The pair paused, Shao Lee's eyes narrowing slightly, but Katara's widening. Up close, Prince Zuko was.....not half bad. He had warm gold eyes, one of which was marred by smooth pink and red flesh, slick black hair still pulled up, and a charming smile that sent a fluttering through her belly. He was taller than her by a foot at least, her head coming up to his chest, and he looked astonishingly handsome in the all black velvet outfit.

Focus, Katara. Focus on the mission.

"Listen, Prince Pretty. I got to her first and I intend on keeping her." He hauled her into his chest, smooshing her cheek against his shirt. Prince Zuko glared at him, arms folding authoritatively over his chest. Katara wondered what would happen if the jerk holding her captive refused to let go. Would she get a light show? A fist fight? Sadly, jerk boy released her and stepped back, still glaring at Prince Zuko.

"I'll be back, your Highness. Don't miss me too much, Kiiiiiira." He said her name in a disgustingly smooth way she hated, the heat in her stomach reaching a boiling level. If that dude came back she'd-

Her thoughts died off when the lean body of the prince filled her vision. He was polite, keeping her a respectable distance away, eyes meeting hers briefly before scanning the room. She appreciated the break from Mister Touchy-Feely, but now she was filled with nerves and fear. Not that she was afraid of the firebending heir to the throne of her enemy Nation, but she was afraid of the way his mere presence affected her. 

She was in deep trouble if she got too close. That much she knew.

"So I'm sure you know who I am thanks to the whole announcing my name and status to the whole nation, but I have no clue who you are." She nearly fumbled a step, taking a deep breath before looking him square in the eye. She debated playing coy, maybe saying something flirty and seeing where it went, but that wasn't exactly something she knew much about. She left home when she was only thirteen, and she was sixteen currently. Her experience with boys was pretty limited.

"My name is Kira. I'm a bit new around here." The prince's eyebrow rose slightly but he said nothing more. They simply moved to the music for a while, Katara getting lost in it all. Eventually curiosity got the better of her, and he was right there, so she took the plunge.

"So, Prince Zuko," she cringed internally at how flirty she sounded, partly proud of how good the act was and mostly ashamed that it wasn't an act at all. "what is it like, being the all mighty prince and future Fire Lord?" He hummed in response, motioning her into a gentle spin that went a lot smoother than the one with Shao Lee. He smiled, though she noticed it was stiffer than his other ones.

"Not all that exciting, if I'm honest. And being Fire Lord might sound cool, but I assure you it isn't. My father makes it look all menacing and threatening, but truthfully? My uncle says it entails a lot of paperwork and meetings. My father just doesn't care for that side of the job." Katara wondered at the frankness of these Fire Nation people, how easily they just spilled their guts on the floor like drunk men. It amazed her.

"Oh that's a bummer. I guess starting a war with the world is one way to spice it up." The prince didn't look taken aback by her sharp words, or did he look at all impressed. Instead he rolled his eyes (rolled his EYES!) and shot a look to the Fire Lord.

"This war is ridiculous, if you ask me. My father is going to destroy our once wonderful nation with the way things are going. My Uncle, General Iroh, told me that the Earth Kingdom has these new weapons they're working on that can fly across the sky faster than our warships and explode on contact with the ground. And these machines that can dig underground without our line of defense being able to stop it. If my father knew, well..." he trailed off, eyes falling to her right. The information spiked hope into her bloodstream; such inventions had to be the work of Sokka. The music changed again and he swept into a new formation, but she was unfamiliar with this new dance.

"Sorry, Prince Zuko, but I do not know this dance. My ex-dance partner was teaching me the dances actually." To her surprise, the prince looked guilty, eyes seeming to search the room for something or someone.

"Were you, um, with him? I didn't mean to intrude or-" She cut him off quickly, shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

"That guy was a total jerk. I'm glad he's gone; you're much nicer to dance with." An imaginary hand slapped the back of her head, a voice berating her for not only saying it, but meaning it. She was supposed to hate this boy, trick him into liking her, and then kill off his family. How could she do that when he was so charming and wonderful to talk to? Especially when he didn't agree with what his father was doing?

"Thank you." He stopped dancing, though, and Katara feared he was going to move on to someone who actually knew the routine, but then he guided her carefully with soft words and gentle touches. Then he showed her the steps, laughing lightly when she stepped on his foot accidentally a few times. When she finally got it down, he studied her for a moment, making her squirm.

"What?" She snapped, eyes widening when his narrowed slightly at her tone before continuing the dance.

"Nothing. I'm just trying to figure you out. There's something I'm not quite getting..." He shook his head in frustration, moving the conversation into something more lighthearted and fun. She steered clear (for now) of the political questions, instead asking about his favorite foods or what season he liked best. Stuff you didn't need to know but asked about anyway to gain the trust of a stranger turning acquaintance. 

Just as she was explaining why winter was better than summer, a jolly deep voice interrupted her.

"Prince Zuko, pardon my interruption, but it is time to say goodnight to your lady friend and meet briefly with the nobles." The older man smiled at her kindly, eyes twinkling when they met hers. "Don't worry, though. He'll be right back; I promise." Katara nodded stupidly, releasing the prince and stepping back. It was good General Iroh had interrupted her; she was losing her mind under that honey sweet gaze and tantalizing smile.

Goodness, Katara realized with a jolt, she was falling for him!

She turned away from where she could see his broad shoulders disappearing into the crowd, deciding to go find Summer so she could have help warding off Shao Lee. When she found her, however, the woman was locked into a deep conversation with Princess Azula. She was wondering if she should try her luck with the princess when a pair of grey eyes popped up, startling her.

"Ooooo you're much prettier up close! I'm Ty Lee, best friend to the Fire siblings." Katara stepped back slightly, overcome with slight annoyance at the perky girl. People should not be that happy. Just....no.

"I saw you dancing with Zuko. He seemed to really like you despite the number of times you stepped on him. You guys looked really cute together!" Katara sighed, deciding it was better hanging with this girl than trying to avoid Shao Lee all night.

"Um, thank you?" Ty Lee laughed, something shrill and girly. A headache was definitely coming.

"Don't be too excited! You remind me of my friend, Mai. Actually, I wonder where she is? You would like her, I bet." Katara wasn't sure how to answer that, so she asked about food instead. Ty Lee lead her over to the long table set up with all sorts of delicious looking food. Soups, casseroles, pasta dishes, pots full of rice with various types of meet heaped on top, sweet looking desserts, and a giant waterfall of thick brown liquid: chocolate.

"I just love parties. So much amazing food, so many things to try! What are you going to have?" Katara cautiously scooped a spoonful of the steaming white rice and meat in a delicious smelling brown sauce. Ty Lee chirped her approval, taking a bit for herself when Katara finished scooping a portion. As she examined the dishes, she remembered Kun Yi saying the Fire Nation loves spicy foods. She wondered how weird it would be if she asked for the spicy rating of each dish.

"Ooooo this one is definitely my favorite! It's sauce is sooooo sweet!" Katara took a bit for herself, finally asking what dishes were spicier than the others. Ty Lee opened her mouth to answer when her eyes widened and a smile broke out over her face. Katara turned to see Prince Zuko standing behind her, glancing between them with suspicion written all over his face.

"Ty Lee, what are you doing?" The girl giggled and nudged Katara roughly, which Katara found uncomfortable but tried to smile at. The prince narrowed his eyes.

"Oh cmon Zuko! You're no fun these days. Your friend and I were just looking at the food and seeing which ones we like." She gave Katara a conspiring wink and bounded past the prince a little. "He has a massive sweet tooth, by the way. Loves all the desserts, as you could probably tell." His cheek, the one not marred by a scar, pinked as her glared at her, shooting a glance around the room and skating past Katara.

"Shut up, you pest. Or I'll have those cookies you love banned when I'm Fire Lord." Ty Lee looked crestfallen for half a second before she brightened up again, jabbing him in the ribs.

"Oh please, as if. I know you like them way more than I do. Don't think I didn't notice them disappearing from my secret stashes. I know it was you!" She bounded away as he lunged out to hit her, lips tugging up into a smile before turning back to Katara. His cheek somehow darkened in color, and he scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry about her. She's totally harmless most of the time. And sorry to keep you waiting; my Uncle introduced me to just about ever person in this room. I'm about sick of saying 'pleasure to meet you' and having to suffer through people bowing to me." He picked up a plate and started looking over the food, hands suspended over a few pots before he picked up a spoon and started piling the steaming rice, elegant noodles, and delectable pastries onto his plate. Her eyes widened at the massive amount of food he had.

When he caught her staring, he looked away, a shy smile tugging at his lips.

"I'm hungry, okay? Don't judge." Together they plundered the banquet, discussing the different dishes offered and trying to decide whether two or three truffles was enough, then moved over to a section of the room littered with round tables. He sat down roughly into one, tongue snaking out to lick his lips as he rubbed his hands together in a way they resembled Sokka.

"Don't princes usually have a more......I don't know, regal way of eating? Like, with a ton of spoons and forks laid out and a large cup of wine nearby?" And table manners. The prince laughed at that, like she was telling some funny joke when she was actually being very serious, and shook his head. He cocked his head towards her, lips smeared with different sauces from the food he'd eaten on the way to the table, and his eyes were ablaze.

How was she supposed to take this boy's life?

"Well if you must know, Miss Kira, I eat like this always, so technically it's very princely of me." His eyes skittered away for a second, hands fiddling with his plate, before he spoke again.

"My father and sister always call me a disgrace to the royal family, but my mom and uncle always told me I was perfectly normal; that my father and Azula were the strange ones." He smiled again, eyes lighting up brighter than the sun.

"You really should try this crab roll, Kira. It's so sweet and delicious."

After the meal, they walked around the dancing couples in the middle of the floor, talking about different things. Katara steered clear of any probing questions, fearing he'd return them. While she was a master liar these days, she wasn't sure if she could to the Fire Nation Prince. He was too sweet, and much too nice for his own good. Eventually he led her out into the night, the two of them leaning against the railing and looking over the city. She gasped at the beauty of the city below, wondering where her villa was, if anyone was up waiting for her.

She gasped for a different reason when the prince gingerly took her hand, eyes confident but fingers trembling a little. Her mind was a muddled mess of thoughts, instincts telling her to rip her hand away and flee, but her heart pulling her in, whispering in her ear all the wonderful things about him. It was so hard to concentrate on anything other than those glimmering gold eyes, the tilt of a smile he offered her, and the rumble of his voice when he spoke.

She was being pulled in twenty directions, feet frozen to the ground while her brain whirled. 

"Kira?" She felt herself wince a little at the name, stupidly wishing she'd introduced herself as 'Katara' just so she could hear her name roll off his tongue. She bet it would sound amazing, shivers running up her spine despite the warmth in the air. Katara focused her eyes back on his anxious face and smiled.

"Yes, your highness?" She watched him wince, eyes squeezing shut slightly. Curiously, he shook his head, trembling fingers of his other hand gently touching her face. He smiled sweetly.

"Zuko. Just-just call me Zuko." Katara nodded, a little lost now. Without the formalities, it was becoming unfamiliar territory. Zuko was so....manly. And she was just a blushing virgin, trembling with anticipation before the handsome son of her nation's enemy.

Was it betrayal if she kissed him? If she let herself feel this way about someone who didn't even know who she really was? Perhaps her father would understand, or at least maybe her gran gran. Sadly, she thought of her mother, the advice she could have gotten about handsome men who she fancied beyond the outside stuff.

Oh no.

"Y-yes Zuko?" He smiled brighter at that, cheeks stained a rosier pink than before. His hand fell from where it had been exploring her hair gently to her waist, a steely determination washing over his face. Katara wasn't sure what was going to happen next, but perhaps that didn't always matter. She was sixteen and deserved this one thing. Get it out of her system, kill the Fire Lord and family, and go home a war hero.

Why did her stomach pitch at the thought?

"May I, um. May I kiss you?" Despite his fingers giving him away on her arm, his voice was all smooth confidence, eyes genuine and kind. Katara was lost in a sea of gold, unsure how to find her way back home, or even if she wanted to leave. Feeling breathless, she could only nod her head, barely even doing that. Just as she thought maybe he didn't see her affirmation, he leaned down and gently placed a kiss on her lips, stealing away before she could really get a taste.

Oddly disappointed, she arched a brown up at him, delighted in the way his face scrunched in embarrassment. 

"That's what you royal folks call a kiss? I've seen more action from school children." He rolled his eyes, fingers dancing up her spine and into her hair, his other hand cupping her jaw lightly.

"I was testing the waters. I'm many things, but I'm not disrespectful or pushy. Just making sure we're on the same wavelength." Katara's heart fluttered as he leaned in again, this time fully capturing her lips with his. Her hands, which had been doing nothing, were now scrambling to find purchase on Zuko. One somehow made it to his hair, and she regretted the gloves she wore now, while the other gripped his shirt tightly, tugging him close. As far as first kisses went, it was quite spectacular, not that she really knew anything about that. Stories only told so much after all.

Then she was gently being pressed against the balcony, both hands now in his hair and tugging the top knot free, one of his hands falling nest next to her. She pressed up, really learning the art of kissing now, and sucked in a breath when she felt the vibrations of a groan in his chest. She must have startled him, because he was suddenly a few feet away, looking worried.

"Are you okay?" He rasped, his hands quickly pulling his hair back up. She wanted to smack herself a million times for interrupting a moment like that. Closing her eyes for just a second, she calmed her breathing and settled her racing heart.

"Zuko I'm fine. Really, really fine. In fact I'm-" she was cut off by fingers gently wrapping around her wrist, more fingers behind her neck as he leaned in again, eyes falling closed before hers. She watched with interest as he kissed her, taking in the smooth planes of his face, the scar that was nagging at her, and the way his forehead crinkled in concentration. Then she closes her eyes and really felt the kiss.

Finally, he pulled back, lips swollen in a way she should have found concerning, but with the adrenaline and lust pumping through her body, she only found it deliciously attractive. His gaze flickered past her for a moment before pulling back to hers, then trailing slowly down her dress. Katara suddenly wanted to know what the look in his eyes meant, wanted to know just how well trained this firebender was, how many layers was he wearing.

"Zuko?"

"Kira?" The name grated on her nerves, and she debated telling him her real name. Maybe a shortened version would suffice.

"I have a secret." She summoned him closer, leaning on her toes to reach his ears. He was pressed unnecessarily close to her now, but she didn't mind.

"Yeah?" His hot breath raised goosebumps on her neck when he spoke, and she shivered again. Damn.

"My name's not Kira. I used a fake name because my actual name is.....embarrassing." She lied, adopting Bo's reasoning earlier. Zuko pulled back slightly, confusion mixing with the obvious want all over his face. It was a strangely attractive look.

"Oh. Well, what is it? Promise I won't laugh." His voice was huskier now, and she was dying to get somewhere darker, more private. Her heart sung at the new feelings, the new sensations flooding her body, and the deliciously new pooling of heat in her stomach.

"It's Kat." The prince furrowed a brow, probably trying to gauge how serious she was, but that was all she had for him. Katara, as much as she wanted to hear it in his warm voice, possibly wrapped in a moan or two, was off limits. She couldn't entertain the possibility of someday telling him the whole truth; it was too painful.

"Kat." He practically purred, warm body pressing closer suddenly. "I like that much more than Kira." Katara whimpered, helplessly wondering how he'd feel about her full name, how he'd whisper it into her ear like he'd just done, lips mere centimeters from her skin.

"Zuko, as much as I like this, we're still in view of the party. I'd rather not have the wrath of your father." The prince pulled back slightly, casting a glance over his shoulder and nodding to himself. 

"Kat, do you want...I mean, I can escort you back to the carriage if you want? If you're ready to go." The wheels in her brain turned at the sudden change of mood. Zuko was looking nervous for the first time all night, and Katara knew she just had to bite. Just this once, she was giving in.

"I don't want to leave, your Highness. Maybe a tour of the palace would be fun?" He smiled again at her words, though he looked slightly confused.

Boy, Katara was having fun with this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and the next chapter are my first attempts at really writing about two people intimately. It was quite difficult, and slightly awkward, but I hope you all don't find it too cringeworthy.
> 
> Don't worry, I don't write anything really explicit in the next chapter. Enjoy!


	4. The Big Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes...my awkward attempt at intimacy. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"And this is where my family eats breakfast and dinner together." Katara hadn't known what to expect from this 'tour' she'd suggested, but it certainly wasn't an actual tour. She was going to snap that she'd meant for him to take her to his room, or any room really, but the earnest look on his face as he lead her around stopped her. The heat in her blood was still there, simmering just beneath the surface, so she would just bide her time.

"Mhm." Then he laced their fingers and tugged her towards a hall with a few doors. He looked around the hall as if he were the one on tour, before turning to her.

"This is where our bedchambers are. My father's is the biggest and nicest, then the Fire Lady chamber, followed by mine, and then Azula's." Katara opened her mouth to suggest they explore one, when he pulled her through two doors at the end of the hall. It lead to a breathtaking view of the moonlit palace gardens. She glanced up at Zuko, who was looking out over the silver-laced land below. A pond in the center called to her, the sudden urge to bend pulling at her, but she resisted. 

There were other ways she could work off the energy of the moon tonight.

"This is beautiful, Zuko." Despite herself, Katara allowed her body to lean against his, nestling into the warmth it offered her. She could feel his chest expanding as he breathed, the pound of his steady heartbeat, and the fingertips coaxing into her hair.

"It's my favorite place in the whole Palace; possibly the whole nation." He looked down into her face and she felt the adrenaline dump into her bloodstream again. She pulled back slightly, reaching up to yank him down when she caught sight of the gloves. Growling, she pulled them off and tossed them to her right. Zuko looked rather impressed, eyes glimmering as he stared at her. Katara slid her hands through his loosed hair, amazed at how thick and soft it was. A finger caught in a tangle, and as she tugged to free it, he winced.

"Sorry." 

"It's okay."

Then it was back to kissing. She was beginning to see why girls she met sighed so dreamily when discussing their first kiss. Plays she'd seen depicting such previously disgusting actions were now going to be seen with new eyes. Kissing Zuko was intense, but gentle. Fiery, but calm. It sparked something powerful in her belly, her fingers tightening in his hair until he was gasping and gripping her waist with the same ferocity.

Just as she thought they were finally getting somewhere, he pulled back abruptly, eyes scanning her face.

"Are we on the same page still?" She pondered this for a moment, then decided to throw caution to the wind and toy with the fire prince.

"What page is that, Zuko?" Katara saw the hesitation, the brief moment where he wanted to flee, but then watched as something else slid over his features, his eyes melting right before her.

"I really want to give you a tour of those bedchambers now." Katara giggled at him, kissing away the hurt in his face before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"That was the only thing I really wanted a tour of, though you do have a very lovely home." With that, he scooped her into his arms and dashed back inside. Quietly he sprinted into one of the rooms (Katara marveled at his ability to carry her and move so silently), pushing the door closed with a shove of his hips before he set her down again. His back made a soft thud against the wood door as she shoved against him, teeth nipping at his lips while his hands scrambled along her body.

She groaned in pleasure as he hoisted her up and turned to press her back against the door this time, hard body pressed into hers so suddenly she was dizzy. Her body buzzed at the new places of contact, her dress hiking up dangerously high. 

She hardly noticed.

He placed her back on the ground after a moment, though he still remained close. She kicked off the shoes, yanked the rest of her hair free, tossing the pin somewhere, and tried to shimmy out of the dress all while digging a hand into Zuko's hair, pressing his hot open mouth harder into her neck and jaw. A rumbling groan answered her efforts, so she continued guiding him down her body, delighted when his large hands helped slide the silky fabric off her upper body, though it clung to her hips still.

"Still okay?" He mumbled against her lips, hands coming up to touch her in places no man had before. She was still wearing the Fire Nation binding, looser than her Water Tribe one, and she felt her breath hitch when he removed it, lips tracing all over her smooth dark skin. His hands stayed put after that, planted firmly on her waist even as his mouth teased and tasted.

"Oh yes. Definitely good. Really good." She realized they were unbalanced suddenly, and her curiosity as to what lay beneath his formal clothing overcame her. Shaking fingers searched for a sash to untie or buttons to undo, but frustratingly came up with nothing. Zuko chuckled darkly.

"Relax, Kat. I'm getting there. Just can't get over this yet." Her blood sizzled at the pet name he was unknowingly using. She never thought the name once used by her father could sound so sexy. Life was really so strange. 

True to his word, Zuko pulled back and ripped his shirt off his body, exposing taunt pale skin over corded muscles. Her mouth absolutely watered, which was really freaking dumb to read in her romance scrolls, but now made total sense.

"Wow." She breathed out, fingers trailing down over hard abdominal muscles and tracing the line of his pants. He jumped.

"You sure know how to boost a man's ego, Kat. You look like you could eat me for dessert right now." The teasing note to his voice made her smile, and she hoped he could see the feeling was very real. She watched him swallow thickly as her nails gently scratched down his chest, his fingers digging into her hips. Just as she was about to reveal what had been digging harshly into her thighs a few seconds ago, he grabbed her wrists, eyes dark pools in the nearly black room.

"Zuko..." she whined, body arching up from the wall against her will. She was losing control over her bodily functions the longer this went on, and she didn't even care. His face contorted a little, as if was fighting something, but then he was smirking.

"Just checking. Let's move away from the door now." She took charge this time, hands flat on his chest as she moved him back, feeling like a predator after the prey. He flopped down on the bed, looking so good she briefly wondered how she could have been so cautious when they first met. This was worth it all.

"Erm, Kat? Have you, like, y'know...." Katara felt oddly unlike herself, crawling over his body like a predator going for the kill, making sure to press her exposed chest against his. The rest of her dress fell to the floor, exposing her skin fully. Wrapped in the light of the moon, she felt powerful. She felt in control, his eyes widened as they skated down her body, making her skin tingle in the best way.

"No, but I'm willing to go there with you. Zuko, please..." She didn't need to say anything else. The prince shoved up and spun them, her back landing softly on the thick blankets. His eyes flickered to hers and he traced down her skin with his mouth, fingers dancing over parts he wasn't currently biting. A strange sensation wracked her body, and she felt all the blood run south towards the center of her legs. Every time he nipped along her thighs, or across the sensitive skin of her hips, something like lightening scoured through her and she'd arch up.

"Feeling good?" That cocky tone usually made her want to kick someone's head in, but with so many emotions and sensations clouding her judgement, she just groaned out. Her hands found the back of his head again, trying to drag him to where she wanted him, but he fought her and moved to kiss her lips again. 

This time, however, he shifted his hips, and suddenly she saw stars. Something hard brushed against sensitive nerves and suddenly she was gasping for air, demanding he do that motion again. When he complied, this time releasing a shuttering moan, she dug her nails into his back and pressed up against him. They both cried out this time, her body tingling in the best way as he mouthed along her neck, hands tickling down her sides, making her squirm, accidentally brushing up against him and moaning.

"I'm gonna....hold on." He pulled back slightly, the loss she felt resonating deep within her body, and she whined. He was shuffling around, grumbling under his breath and sounding frustrated. Finally he was back against her, only his hips were lifted away from hers.

"Are you really sure this is what you want?" She swallowed before saying yes in as strong of a voice as she could muster. She felt him sigh, he was moving, and then she was on cloud nine.

Zuko was annoyingly careful with her, asking a million times if she was good, before finally giving her what she wanted. What she needed. Fingers wrapped in the blankets, she couldn't stop the gasps and groans she kept releasing, biting back her louder moans the best she could. His body was like a machine, working in perfect time with hers. 

When he pressed into her the final time, fingers joining in on the assault and sending her reeling into the abyss, she felt a strangled scream escape her throat. She just caught the gruff moan from his lips before he collapsed next to her, glistening skin looking extremely tempting despite the work they'd just gone through. She rolled over and pushed his shoulders down as she kissed his lips and then along his jaw.

"Okay. Okay. Just give me five minutes, Kat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided I'll be posting new chapters every Wednesday until I finish. Hopefully I can keep up with this schedule, and hopefully no one hates waiting as much as I do.
> 
> Thanks for the love! Xx


	5. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of a night with the Fire Prince...

The sparkling morning sun burned through her corneas, throbbing pressure at the back of her head begging her to close her eyes for just a few more seconds. Katara knew she had things to do though, so she forced away the desire to curl into the delicious warmth of the blankets and sheets around her and sat up ever so slowly. A strange weight fell away from her skin, freezing her in place. Blue eyes scanned her surroundings, brows furrowing at the unfamiliar windows and bed canopy, before she looked down at the silky red sheets and thick black comforter.

Where the hell was she?

Her room in the villa was big compared to her tiny hut back in the southern Water Tribe, but the unfamiliar room she was waking up in dwarfed even that. The walls were decorated in Fire Nation flags, a huge picture of the four nations map, and a pair of dual swords. The room was very clean and bare otherwise, and Katara wondered if anyone even lived in it.

Her silent question was answered by someone grumbling next to her, blood spiking cold in her veins at the sound. Praying to the spirits that this was all an elaborate nightmare, she turned her head ever so slightly, nearly falling out of the large bed when she saw the raven locks and pale skin. Thankfully his eyes were still closed, obviously still asleep, so she quickly slid out of bed, cheeks warming as the cool air of the room pinched her exposed body.

Hadn't last night just been some wine-influenced dream? She really hadn't done what her surroundings told her....did she? Their clothes were crumpled on the floor leading from the large wood door to the massive canopy and collection of pillows. The heat didn't leave her cheeks as she picked up the fancy shirt that had fallen on her dress during the blind unrobing. Katara felt her chest squeeze in apprehension, looking from her spot by the door to the sleeping man in his bed, and wondered if she was possibly losing her mind.

She'd slept with the enemy! The son of the man that sent that horrible captain who had killed her mother; the son of the man who relished in death and power over others; the man who was next in line for the throne. How could she have been so stupid? When her host family had suggested her going to the ball, jokingly telling her to seduce the prince and get him to spill his secrets, she never dreamed she'd actually do anything like that!

What possessed her the night before to do something as ridiculous as hooking up with the Fire Nation prince? Not only was that against everything she believed in, but it was customary in her tribe to wait until marriage before being intimate with any man. In fact, women who didn't would be shamed for their whole lives, especially of a child came of it. While no one would know of her activities in the Fire Nation (for her protection, there wasn't much correspondence with her homeland), she still felt immense guilt and shame. She'd let a handsome man she barely knew just....whisk her off her feet like a fairytale princess and now look.

She wanted to blame him, tell herself he'd forced himself on her and she'd had no choice, but that wouldn't be fair to him. Besides, Katara was against lying, even to herself, unless it was for good reason. She wanted to blame her host family for planting such insane ideas in her head before she stepped into the strange world of royalty, but that would be unfair to them as well. 

The wine! Katara's eyes widened as she stumbled about the room silently, trying to find her other shoe and her necklace. In her sixteen years, she'd never had wine before, but she did know it was alcoholic in nature. Her father, back when she was a child and watching the men in her village go from strong sensible warriors to laughing idiots with no balance, told her that wine was dangerous for the mind and body, that she shouldn't drink it if she wanted to remain in control of her actions and words. Obviously, the wine she'd had last night while talking to the servant people got to her.

(She completely ignored the fact that it had been only one glass, while the men of her tribe usually had three or four before even feeling a buzz)

The sunlight that had been poking through the window when she awoke was now pouring in, bathing the room in a brilliant golden glow. She steadily ignored the lump in the bed, praying he'd stay asleep just a minute longer. Katara tried to dress back up, sliding her legs into the silky fabric of her dress, but she remembered how much help she'd needed to get it on. But she had no other clothes to wear, and she was not about to show the entire nation her birthday suit. Nope, she'd already gotten in enough trouble as it was.

Thinking quickly, she snatched up a random shirt and tugged it on. It was red and much too big for her, but she couldn't help that at the moment. Her main priority was escaping the palace without being seen. She saw the closet of the massive room not far from her so she, with a quick peek at the sleeping prince, dashed towards in and slipped inside. There were so many pieces of clothing inside, not to mention way too many shoes for one person, and an impressive collection of armor. She wondered if he ever wore those, ever had to use those swords hanging on the wall back in the main room.

She shook her head, needing to focus on getting out of there as quickly as she could. Katara had tried the closet desperately on the slim chance of finding a perfect sized outfit for her just hanging on a rack, but of course she knew better. This was a boy's room after all, so all the clothes were going to be too big and not the right style for her to wear around without raising eyebrows. Quietly skimming the dozens of shirts first, she dragged her index finger through the fabrics until something thick caught her attention.

The shirt was black and hooded, and it seemed a bit smaller than the red shirt she was currently sporting. She moved over to the pants and discovered a matching pair of thick black trousers, also a bit smaller than the rest. Sadly, her wrappings were in too disarray for her to save, so she'd had to go bare until she got home. 

The thought bothered her.

Ridding her body of the shirt, she tugged on the soft black shirt, happily surprised to find it fit much better (though still awkwardly too loose), and then the pants. Katara pulled her hair back into a thick ponytail, cursing herself for throwing the pieces that held it together all over the place in her haste the nigh before, wrapping a random ribbon around the base before examining herself In the mirror. The black fabric was loose enough to hide her breasts, thankfully, so she wouldn't at least look like she was missing her bindings. Her outfit actually hid a lot of her body, making it hard to distinguish who she was.

It was the perfect outfit to sneak out in....that is, under a cover of darkness. Katara had never tried to sneak out of a heavily guarded palace in broad daylight before.

Just as she was pulling the hood and mask over her head and mouth, the sound of footsteps and muffled grumblings froze her footsteps. She had hoped to get away before he had awaken, but she'd taken too long getting ready and examining herself. He would know she was still around because, stupidly, she'd left her clothes abandoned on the floor by the door. 

She wondered, ever so briefly, what he'd think if he saw her wearing his clothes that apparently were made for sneaking around. Katara leaped into the relative coverage of the hanging shirts when she heard his voice coming closer.

The shadows clung to her as she watched the prince enter, gold eyes flicking around as if looking for something. Thankfully she wasn't a fool for a second time, the red shirt she'd borrowed clutched in her hands. He seemed to be looking in the mirror when she shifted to get a better view of him, eyebrow furrowed and hands tugging at the mop of bangs hanging over his left eye. 

The scarred eye.

"So this is eighteen, huh mom? I don't really feel all that different. I still look the same too." His voice paused for a moment, Katara holding her breath as he turned away from the mirror and faced her hiding spot, though his eyes were shifted upwards. "I miss you."

Then he was gone. 

She waited until she heard a door click shut before climbing out of her hiding spot, heart pounding and breath ragged. He hadn't even been close to spotting her, never suspected her to be there, so she wondered what was bothering her. Shaking the thoughts away, she moved to the door and pressed her ear against it, praying to find silence on the other side. When the coast seemed clear, she opened the door and stepped out. Before she could stop herself, she let her gaze slowly travel across the room.

It was a massive bedroom, a connected bathroom on the right side of the bed, painted a gorgeous burgundy color. Glimmering gold trim contrasted nicely against the rich walls, and there were two decent sized windows in the wall next to her looking out over the palace garden. The flooring was plush carpet, something soft under her feet, almost like pelts, and was light in color; perhaps a pale yellow or some off color of white. The bed took up a large part of the room, a massive sea of blankets, pillows, and sheets. The canopy over it was red, the thick curtains falling down around it to offer privacy if the owner wanted it.

She looked to her left, towards the door, and noticed her clothes were missing. Next to the door was a picture she hadn't really looked at before, a portrait of a family. She took her chance and scurried over to it, eyes widening as she took in the impressive artwork. 

It was so lifelike. The scowling man in the photograph seemed like he was really glaring at her. Her eyes moved to the beautiful, if not sad, woman next to him, her eyes seeming to plead with the viewer to save her from whatever was wrong. Katara felt her heart go out to the poor woman.

When she finally looked at the children at the feet of the adults, she felt a flash of surprise to find she recognized the clever glint behind the girl's eyes: it was Azula. While Katara hadn't gotten to introduce herself to the princess, she had seen her quite a few times the night before, talking to dignitaries or dancing with some poor guy that seemed more terrified than anything. Katara wasn't sure why people were so afraid of the girl, who was probably around her age, but if her eyes were anything to go by, Katara figured it was best not to have met her.

She didn't seem all that friendly.

It was as her eyes moved to the boy she heard the sound of voices approaching. Panicking, she sprinted for the closet and hid in the shadows again. The volume of the voices rose, alerting her to the arrival of two people this time. She could hear them through the door, so she held her breath and tuned in.

"Now nephew, there is no need to be so upset."

"I'm not upset uncle!"

She recognized both voices: Zuko and General Iroh.

"You don't know anything! I thought that maybe....but I guess not. I mean, look at me!"

"You look rather handsome, Zuko. And you are glowing much like the sun."

"Ugh it doesn't matter uncle. It's too late to change things, so I might as well just get over it."

Katara furrowed her brows, lip tucked between her teeth. What was he going on about, and why did he sound so upset?

"I just want to be alone, Uncle."

"I know, Zuko, and I am sorry this happened to you, but as the prince and future Fire Lord, you cannot miss out on the meetings this morning. Come, let us go get breakfast. Tea always makes me feel better!" 

"Fine, might as well get started on the rest of my adult life." 

Then they were gone again. She felt sad for the prince, the image of him standing in the room, eyes focused on the world outside his window, squeezing her lungs and chest. But she had a mission, and whether she liked it or not, he was part of that mission.

Sneaking out of the palace turned out to be easier than she expected. For the amount of guards and servants milling about the grounds and hallways, she managed to get to some side door, slip through the garden (her chi reaching out for the cool waters of a decent sized pond she passed up), over a stone wall, and out into the city once again. She tugged the hood and mask down, trying to look as unsuspicious as possible while wandering back to her villa.

How was she supposed to explain what had happened to her host family? How was she supposed to repay them for their kindness in assisting her, only to turn around and betray them and her home? She wondered if perhaps she was not ready for such a high caliber mission, her heart not quite hardened against this nation enough to keep her priorities straight.

Or, a quieter voice in her mind added, perhaps not all is as it seems. Perhaps the enemy is not a nation, but only a select few who wanted the world under their footsteps. Perhaps she was not meant to hate these people like her brother and father did, but rather use their kindness to fuel her drive to take out their leader. After all, not everyone in the capital city loved their esteemed Fire Lord.

That didn't mean she should have done what she did, though, and while she may not pay for it with punishment from her father or brother, she knew the guilt would eat away at her for the rest of her life. The knowledge of what she'd done would sit with her, taunt her, drive her mad.

With a dash into a clothing store, purchasing a cheap change of clothes and quickly changing out of the all black sweatbox, she knew that, one day, her actions would come back to bite her. 

Her mind wandered back to the sticky smile he'd offered her during dinner, the shy way he spoke to her the whole evening, the soft laugh he offered at her eagerness, and groaned lowly at herself. He'd been so kind, so wonderful, and she just had to go and complicate things.

Why couldn't he have just stayed the prickly prince with a hunger for world domination? Why did she have to see the open expressions of his face and the innocence of his soul up close? That kind of person would fall during war, a time when being soft like that ended up being your ticket to the spirit world, and she knew that she'd have to have a hand in taking his life. 

Katara just prayed to the spirits above he forgot about her; it would make her mission easier if he did. If she didn't have to see any betrayal in those expressive eyes while she tore his life apart.

As she approached her temporary housing in the enemy nation of fire, she felt the heavy weight of her mission snag her heart and press on her shoulders. No matter how much she tried to brush it off, the consequences for her actions would be felt, one way or another.

It was much too late to change things, but Katara couldn't help but wish she could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Katara! And poor Zuko too! I actually contemplated writing a chapter from his POV, where he wakes up to find her gone, then thinks she's still there, only to find she indeed left him behind, but I want this story to stay in Katara's perspective.
> 
> (But I might make a little one shot about it....)
> 
> So, yeah, our lead lady has some thinking to do. Hopefully she can follow her heart AND bring peace, but we all know the world doesn't always work out that way!


	6. The Escape

After that fateful night at the ball, Katara felt she needed to get away from the capital city. The crowded market, the posters for the upcoming Fire Festival with a portrait of the royal family (Katara briefly wondered what happened to the beautiful but scared woman that used to be there), the dusty streets thirsty for rain, the twinkling amber eyes she seemed to see everywhere she turned....it all became to much for her. With a brief goodbye with her host family, their eyes brimming with confusion as she had refused to share why she was leaving for a brief time, Katara had jumped on the first ship going anywhere but the capital.

Now, she wondered if perhaps she should have just stayed behind. Money was tight for her, even with the more than generous donation from Kun Yi, so hotels on the popular vacation spot were out of the question. Katara was not nearly desperate enough to knock on someone's door for a place to stay, the nights much warmer on the island than even in the capital, but she did miss a bed. And somewhere to change clothes that wasn't packed with people trying to haggle with a shop keeper while she 'tried on clothes' in the changing room.

She'd been there, on Ember Island, for about a week since the ball, and she was starting to regret leaving. The island was gorgeous, the people very friendly, and the food exquisite, but she missed Liya, she missed the market place with Koiya the Jewler and Petra the Artist, and she missed the Fire Lillies that grew in Kun Yi's garden despite the autumn chill. It had become a home to her and now she was on a foreign island surrounded by strange people and a too bright sun.

On her final night on the island, she wanted to watch a play before she trekked back to the mainland to continue her mission. It was about a couple who couldn't be together for some reason, who bargained with a spirit to meet on a bridge that crossed over a deep valley between their lands. It was a cute show, Katara thought, though she wasn't really sure why they could only meet once a year. Why not work around meeting in the valley between the mountains of their people? Why would they settle for such a short time together?

When she stepped out into the heavy wave of humid air hanging over the island, she heard shouting and the distinct clashing of metal. Gathering herself, she hurried over to the crowd of tourists, some holding their children back, fear clear on their faces. She pushed through until she got to the clearing and gaped at the sight before her: two guys were facing off, stalking around a small circle, deadly blades reflecting the light of the moon. One of them had their back to her, dressed in all black with shaggy dark hair, while the other had dark skin like hers, cold empty eyes, and a lethal smile.

"Enough!" She shouted, gaining their attention in an instant. The dark haired boy smirked at her, but the other one kept his back turned. His gloved hands twisted the handle of his swords as if waiting for her to continue speaking.

"There is no need for such violence here. This is a place of relaxation and enjoyment. You could hurt the people here with your senseless fighting." She moved to stand between them, arms spread and hands lifted to keep them apart (hopefully) should they choose to move further. The dark boy now glared at her, trying to look past her to the guy he'd been fighting, who had his face turned away from her.

"Little girls shouldn't interrupt when adults are handling their business. Move it, or I'll move through you." A hooked blade pointed at her as gasps filled the air. Would he dare strike a woman? Didn't these people have some honor code or something? She looked into his eyes, dread creeping up her spine as the dark pits narrowed. She'd never met someone with eyes her gran gran would describe as 'deep wells of evil', but his nearly fit that.

"Jet, stand down." He whipped his head to look at some elderly old man hobbling towards them. People parted for him, eyes shifting between the pair with untrusting eyes. The boy scoffed, turning back to Katara and the other boy and getting into a position to attack. Before she could summon water, or even move to avoid an attack, she was being yanked back at the same moment the blade swiped through the thick air she'd just been occupying. The old man grabbed the other wrist of the boy, deftly tripping him up before waving someone over.

"Grandad! How dare you?! She interrupted a fight; she deserved to be punished!" His wild yowls of anger and betrayal continued as two soldiers in red and black armor grabbed his biceps and dragged him away. Katara felt bad for him, but she hated senseless violence. The war was bad enough, and there were children and innocent families present.

Remembering she'd almost been the victim of stupid bravery if it wasn't for the other man, she turned to thank him, only to see he’d slipped away. The crowd was dispersing, some of them giving her awestruck looks, others shaking their heads at her. With a breath of released tension, Katara made her way back to the beach she'd made her home for the past week. 

As she sat by the water, digging her toes into the sand, she replayed the scene from the square, eye skipping over the water towards the waning moon. Pent up energy and adrenaline finally pushed her to bend a tiny stream of water with her fingers, playing with it as if were a strip of silk. She missed being able to bend freely, exercising the need to manipulate the water when she pleased, but at least this past week on the island allowed her small chances to be herself.

Her mind fell into a peaceful trance, lulled by the waves pushing onto and then retreating from the sand. She settled her head on her outer tunic, eyes never moving from the horizon, wondering which direction she was facing and if maybe she was facing south. Towards home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah we got to see Jet in this one! Very exciting.
> 
> If you couldn't tell, I'm mixing some elements from canon into different parts of my story: the outfits from The Southern Raiders; the fight scene between Jet and Zuko; the tale of the star crossed lovers and the secret tunnel.
> 
> Can't wait to see what our favorite waterbender gets up to in the next update! Till next time faithful readers!


	7. The Breakthrough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara needs a breakthrough desperately to keep sane. Kun Yi offers her the "break". A friend offers her the "through" part.
> 
>  
> 
> ***This has been edited to add/change a few things, as I have some plans brewing. Hopefully you get what I mean once you read it***

It was as the seasons were changing, about a month after the Royal Ball (and the royal screwup) that Katara started to notice something was amiss with her. She couldn't put a finger on it, but there was something odd going on with her. At first, she'd thought it was a cold or some kind of illness coming on, but when weeks had passed and nothing happened, she had to rule that out. Wasn't it something that a healer as proficient as her couldn't figure out what was wrong with her own body?

As morning broke over the Fire Nation, she rolled over in her bed, looking out the window and feeling that familiar sensation of having to throw up. It had been plaguing her for going on a week now, the nausea and the fatigue, but she was sure she wasn't sick. Maybe she'd somehow gotten food poisoning? She had eaten something differen at the market, a strong desire to eat it coming over her when she'd smelled it while shopping for dinner supplies. Just thinking about it, actually, had her mouth watering and she was suddenly craving it like nothing else on Earth. She groaned, rolling back over and throwing her arm over her eyes. There was definitely something going on with her, and she needed to figure out what it was.

"Katara! Breakfast is ready if you want some." She sat up as Liya closed her door once more, and she could faintly smell what Kun Yi was cooking a floor below her. Oddly, the nausea intensified, and she wrinkled her nose as the scent seemed to grow stronger. What the hell was her hostess cooking?

Dressing quickly in her Fire Nation clothes, she carefully opened the door, the need to throw up becoming stronger as the stench of whatever breakfast was hit her. Kun Yi was usually an excellent cook, and never made anything that Katara didn't like, which was an incredible feat considering she was raised on salty whale blubber and what little vegetation could be imported to her homeland. Once downstairs, she was nearly crippled by the overwhelming smell, her body begging her to get out of the room as quickly as possible. Her dinner was threatening to make a reapearance as well, and she really didn't want to intrude on their meal, whatever it was, by spilling her guts on the floor.

"Katara! You look positively green this morning! Are you okay?" Katara tried to stand up straight, maybe offer a smile to convey the image of someone who was very well and healthy, but instead ended up bursting through the front door and throwing up right there on the ground. After a moment, a gentle hand was holding back her hair, another rubbing soothing circles on her back. Once finished, she rose, feeling weak but a bit better, and faced their concerned eyes with a small smile.

"I'm so sorry I ruined your meal. I must have eaten something bad at the market the other day. I've been feeling a little funny." Pai Tin offered a sympathetic smile and Kun Yi ushered her inside quickly, pushing her towards the wash room. The smell of breakfast was still strong enough to have her stomach rolling, but she ignored that in the hopes that maybe her host family would have something to alleviate the nausea.

"I have a few herbs left over from when Liya was ill a month ago. I've actually had to dig in them a little myself with this baby, the morning sickness sometimes unbearable. Here. Just chew on these, but don't swallow, and be sure to get plenty of rest and water. No more trips to the market in the heat of day until you are well." Katara nodded obediently, taking the small packet of leaves and bowing slightly. Kun Yi sighed, hand resting on her belly, and Katara noticed for the first time how tired the older woman looked lately.

"I think you need to rest too. You look really tired, Kun Yi." The older woman chuckled softly, gazing down at her stomach and sighing.

"I can't really get a good nights sleep with this one. Pai Tin thinks I am just being restless, but I actually went through this with Liya before. It will pass in a few weeks." Katara smiled, setting a hand on her shoulder before exiting the wash room. Liya was there waiting, eyes bright and Katara could sense the energy brimming just beneath the surface.

"Kat, can we go to get ice cream today? My daddy never lets me get any when he takes me to the market." Katara felt bad for the little girl, nearly shoving her own ailments aside to take the toddler out, but Kun Yi had followed close behind, and knelt down to be level with the child.

"Katara doesn't feel well right now, sweetie. Maybe another day, Katara can take you to the beach and to get ice cream. Let her rest for now, okay?" Liya's eyes, full of worry, shot up to Katara's, so Katara made sure to smile brightly for the little one. No sense having everyone worried over a little upset stomach. She was sure she'd be well enough in a few days.

-

A few days, and then some, passed, and Katara was no better. In fact, the nausea worsened, especially when Kun Yi made certain dishes, and all she felt like doing most days was sleeping. She knew her host family was getting worried each passing day, so on the fifth sunrise of her bed rest, despite the rolling contents of her stomach and the ever present desire to sleep, she carefully rolled out of bed, did a few stretches, and chewed on her leaves. She couldn't stay in bed much longer, no matter how much she really wanted to, because she had work to do. After the mess that was the night of the ball, she needed to really dive into her work, or she was going to let everyone down, and over what? An ill belly? That couldn't be the reason her home, as well as the rest of the world, fell to the Fire Nation.

She just couldn't fathom such a thing.

-

“You need a break from all this planning, dear.” Katara’s fingers flexed against the quill dripped in ink, her blue eyes narrowed down at the pages scattered around the desk. Ever since her strange illness from a few weeks ago, some of the symptoms still present but thankfully less intense, she'd gone into extreme planning mode, barely ever leaving her room, but had hardly come up with anything useful. She'd written letters to her father, varying from announcing her plan to run away and become a fugitive to admitting everything she'd done since her arrival; including very explicit details of her big transgression against her Nation. None would be sent, of course, but they had served as good distractions from her work.

Her work that was offering nothing more than a headache at the moment.

“I'm sorry. I just- I haven't accomplished much in my time here in the Fire Nation. And being stuck in bed for a week was no help. I just figured if I tried harder to focus, maybe I could come up with something. But all I've got are stupid letters to my father I'm going to use in the fire place tonight.” Kun Yi gentled a hand on her shoulder, tired eyes and rounded belly the first things Katara noticed when she turned towards the kind woman. It probably wasn't easy to be pregnant and hiding in an enemy nation.

“Katara, why don't you take Liya to the beach today, hmm? You've been cooped up in this dusty old room so long, I think she's forgotten you live here. Besides, your beautiful tanned skin is starting to pale without the kiss of the sun. Go on, your plans will be here when you get back.” The waterbender grudgingly agreed with the woman, standing stiffly from her wooden chair and stretching out underused muscles.

“You're probably right, Kun Yi. My brother was always the better planner anyway. Maybe a trip out will clear my head and then I can write him for advice.” She smiled before calling for the small child through the doorway. Liya squeaked when Katara asked if she wanted to visit the beach for a little while, running about the villa looking for her beach gear and sun lotion. Katara only hoped her nausea would stay at bay.

“Remember Katara, have fun!” The waterbender and the young child waved from the bottom of the steps, Katara tucking away the older woman's advice for later. It wasn't like her to have so much fun when war was going on around the world, when her father was counting on her, but she wouldn't be much use to anyone if she kept stressing her mind out. 

One day away from her work wouldn't harm anyone.

She quickly steered her mind away from the fact that every day, hundreds, if not thousands, of people were dying in the Earth Kingdom and instead purchased fruity ice cream for them to share. Liya quickly licked at the melting mess, pointing around at people and objects with ponderous eyes. Katara picked out an open spread of grey sand, unrolling the blanket and stabbing the umbrella into the sand for shade. The child squirmed away when she went to lather her with the lotion, but the waterbender was used to unruly children, having grown up with quite a few back in her tribe.

One thing Katara didn't have, though, was beach wear for herself. Liya looked ready to dive right into the ocean, red one piece dotted with ruffles and little stitches in the shape of flames, but Katara only had her midriff baring halter top and luxuriously roomy pants. One look around the beach revealed she was the only one sporting such a look, all the other girls and guys properly dressed (or in some cases, underdressed) for playing about on the sand and in the waves.

What she wouldn't give to have her bindings and underclothes again.

“You really came to the beach dressed like that?” Her teeth ground together as she purses her lips to keep a snappish reply from dancing off her tongue when she turned to glare at some well meaning boy who was quickly annoying her. To her utter surprise, it was the servant boy from the party all those days and weeks ago. He looked different with just trousers on, the sun beaming off his pale skin and enhancing the gold in his eyes.

“Oh hi Bo! Nice to see you again. I'm, um, not much for being in the water. I just brought my niece here to get away from home for a little while.” He nodded in understanding, gesturing to the sunbaked sand next to her for permission to sit, which she allowed. It wouldn't hurt to chat with the boy, the word distraction practically tattooed across his skin.

He seemed to be talking again, eyes darting from hers to where Liya was trying to coax the sand into something of a tower or hill, but Katara decided to let her eyes do as they pleased.

He was a handsome boy, quite honestly, with shaggy brown hair half pulled into a crooked top knot and laughing gold-brown eyes that didn't remind her of anyone or anything other than sweet wine and wonderful music. His torso was all lean muscle, nothing too sculpted, and he had strong looking arms, which he was leaning back on while he spoke.

He wasn’t exactly what she liked, but perhaps their easy conversation and shared distaste for Fire Nation leaders would be enough. Not that she was looking for a boyfriend, but a friend would definitely be nice.

After about twenty minutes, she finally sensed a lull in the one-sided conversation, and decided to test the waters of an idea she'd gotten the moment he showed up.

“Bo, how did you become a servant to the Royal Family?” The boy scratched at his chin, eyes narrowing slightly as he stared off towards the horizon. Liya cheered from her spot in the shade, hands sunken deep into the cool sands.

“Well, my mom was the one who got me in to the palace. Apparently there's an application process you can go through, though. I heard one of the servant girls talking about inviting her friend to come work there when summer comes. That's when they need help the most, since the Royal Family always ships off to Emerald Island to spend a week at their beach house. Summertime servants go along to clean the grounds, keep the rooms cleaned, and serve the family. I haven't gone since I hate that kind of hard work, but those who go say it's beautiful and worth the heat.” Katara tried to imagine Zuko and his family enjoying themselves on the beach like she was, but all she could come up with was a shirtless prince laying out in the sun while she bent water on him in jest. 

Perhaps she should steer clear of those thoughts.

“Fire Lord Ozai doesn't seem the- vacationing type.” She ventured quietly, eyes skipping around the beach goers in case anyone was tuning in. Bo, on the other hand, looked unruffled by the name of his leader, shrugging his bare shoulders and snorting.

“I don't suppose he is, but this family has a big thing about keeping an image." His eyes suddenly narrowed, and he leaned in real close, lips tugged up into a smirk. 

"I heard the Fire Prince bedded some noble woman during the party, but because that is frowned upon until he is betrothed or whatever, they're keeping it very hush hush. I don't think even Ozai knows, which is good because he already despises Prince Zuko, if the rumors are anything to go by.” Katara tried not to gape or flinch when Bo flippantly mentioned the rumor that she was very much a part of, instead raising her brows at the part of Ozai not liking Zuko. It hadn't really seemed that way at the party, but then again she'd thought Azula looked rather unfriendly and cold, and that had to come from somewhere.

“Really? I had no idea it was like that. I figured Lord Ozai would be working to make Zuko, er Prince Zuko, into a Fire Lord much like himself.” Bo shook his head, glancing around sharply before standing abruptly.

“We can't talk here; there are too many people. Lets go talk somewhere a bit more secluded. I know a wonderful spot just down the beach. There's even shade.” The waterbender hesitated for about three seconds before nodding. As much as her brain was screaming to go home, she wanted to know more about the Fire Lord and his son. Maybe, if she were lucky, there could be something of use in the rumors.

The spot turned out to be a section of beach cut off by jagged rocks and ocean spray. Once Liya was settled onto the sand under some trees, Katara settled next to Bo on a rock looking over the sparkling blue ocean. Every cell in her body called out to the water, but she glumly resisted.

“Not many people know the issues Fire Lord Ozai and Prince Zuko have, but since I work amongst people who were there all this time, I've heard many things. Horrible things no boy should ever go through.” Bo paused, fingers tracing shapes on the black rock before continuing.

“Apparently, Zuko was born without some stupid "spark of a firebender" that the Sages look for when a royal child is born. Benders don't really start bending until they're older, but the Sages swear they can tell just by looking in a baby’s eye whether they will be a bender or not, and they even claim they can tell what kind they'll be. Azula, by the way, was born with the "spark", and has been the thorn in Zuko’s side since then. Anyway, Ozai apparently wished to have Zuko discarded for not being the strong firebending first born he wanted taking over the throne, but Lady Ursa, Ozai’s late wife, pleaded they give Zuko a chance. Things were fine after that, Zuko becoming a strong swordsman and eventually a proficient firebender, but one day he was training with Azula while Ozai and Iroh watched. Ozai is a maniac, grilling his children into the ground and then slapping them away when they don't meet his insane expectations, so during this training session, when Zuko was thirteen and Azula eleven, he kept shouting at Azula to try harder. Apparently, it was common knowledge in the palace that he didn't care much for Zuko, all his attention on Azula and shaping her into the same bloodthirsty monster he is, so he rarely addressed the Prince.” Liya cried out suddenly, jerking Katara out of her spell and drawing her attention.

“Are you okay, Li?” The child nodded, holding up a pinched finger. Katara dropped a kiss on it, giggling helplessly when Bo did the same with a flourish. Once the girl was back in her spot, his face become serious again.

“Long story short, Ozai scarred his own son's face because the Prince challenged his behavior towards Azula. The Princess changed after that, too, becoming cold and hard even with her own friends. General Iroh became quite protective of Zuko, helping him work through the aftermath.” Bo looked her in the eyes then, amber pools thick with emotion. 

“I really do feel bad for him. I've talked to him once or twice, actually, and he seems pretty decent. More reserved than his sister, but kind, and he clearly cares for his people. He’ll make a grand Fire Lord one day, if his father doesn't corrupt him first.” Katara knew she was doomed from the start when she met the Fire Prince, but now that she knew the whole story, the hole she was in fell deeper into darkness. The hard shell of war couldn't hide the natural healer waiting just beneath the surface. Yes water was deadly, but it could be so soothing. Kind of like fire, actually.

She felt the strong tug at her heart towards the prince of fire, and somehow she just knew that she was the water meant to soothe his aching soul. With a last look out over the afternoon sun reflecting off the rippling waves, she rose to her feet and called for Liya. As wonderful as Bo was, she had a job to finish out, and he just couldn't be part of it, though he did give her a way in.

She wondered, briefly, what her father would think of her falling for the bruised and beaten soul that was flickering in the same palace where the Fire Lord planned to slaughter the world with the flames that burned under his skin.

Perhaps he wouldn't be so outraged if she assured him of Zuko’s distaste for his own father and the war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Bo is back! I've got some ideas for him flip-flopping in my mind, but for now he's just a nice servant boy unknowingly helping Katara into the palace.
> 
> I just had to add the backstory of Zuko/Ozai: firstly because Katara needs to know for later on, but also because I just love writing it. No sympathy for Ozai here!
> 
> Also, hopefully you've caught on to where I'm going with this. It may be sad, may be wonderful, but it will be interesting. Poor Katara; I already feel for ya, girl.


	8. The New Plan Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three conversations Katara has as she begins the first stage of plan Save The Tribe.

“Name?”

“Kira.”

“You don't seem like you're from the capital city, Kira.”

“I'm from one of the colonies. A non-bender I assure you. My mother sent me here hoping I could honor my family by working for the Royal Family.”

“And what makes us so sure you aren't a spy looking for an easy way to get at Lord Ozai and his children?”

“I suppose you don't really have anything but my word. But I promise I only wish to serve the royal family.”

“Hmmmm, Cho, what do you think of this girl?”

“She's definitely pretty.”

“That's not what I meant!”

“Men, please. I swear upon my honor and my family’s life that I am here simply to be a humble servant. I may be just a colony girl, but these hands have worked hard for everything I have.”

“Cho?”

“I suppose that's good enough. Lets get Iroh for the final decision.”

“As if that old tea drinker would know a spy from a loyal citizen. He may be a retired general, but he's still foolish. And he's obviously influencing Zuko; that boy is about as clueless and idiotic as his uncle.”

“You two question me on my loyalty when you dare to speak so lowly of your future Fire Lord and the highly regarded General Iroh? That's disgusting.”

“Ugh please child, you don't know the first thing about the royals. Only Azula is worth the throne in my opinion. That soft spot Zuko doesn't have the guts to honor his country the way it should be.”

“The world deserves to know of our greatness!”

“Oh I see; terrify them into submission and then force them to praise Lord Ozai. That'll show them how wonderful our nation is.”

“Silence! You are not to speak a word against the war again! If you really wish to work for Lord Ozai and his family, I suggest you keep those treasonous thoughts to yourself. Got it.”

“I am not trying to start any trouble, I was just merely sharing my thoughts, as you two were doing just a second ago.”

“Fine, whatever. You're passed. I'm tired of looking at your face, colonist. Here is your uniform.”

“Make sure to keep your hair tied in the fashion servant Summer will show you through training. You'll be shone your sleeping arrangements and given duties to try before you are assigned to an area. If you wish to switch jobs, come see us again and we'll think about your request.”

“Sounds fair. When do the Royal Family ship out for the vacation house? I heard that's a thing they do.”

“Lord Ozai hasn't said yet, though that fool Iroh has mentioned it will be soon enough. Why, were you hoping to go?”

“I do love the palace and its beautiful gardens, but I've always wanted to see this Ember Island. Besides, you can probably tell from my skin that I love the sun.”

“I'm not sure Ozai would like seeing someone so- dark - on his lands, but I suppose someone who knows what she's doing with the outdoor arrangements will win him over. And Azula loves tormenting the new girls. We'll see about putting you on the list.”

“Anything else?”

“One more thing; where do I go to eat? I'm quite hungry.”

-

“Kira!”

“Summer, always a pleasure.”

“How has it been? I didn't expect to see you here, slumming it out with us. You looked so amazing at the ball, I truly thought you were a noble woman.”

“What can I say? I have amazing friends and family. I'm just glad I can finally be of use around this place. Sitting around at home drove me crazy!”

“I hear ya. Not everything about this job is fun, but it beats sitting around. Since you're new, you'll be sleeping in the trainees barracks, which aren't nearly as nice as the servant quarters, but it's only for a week. Then you'll be working up here with the rest of us full time.”

“Sweet. Where do I eat and who do I check in with?”

“Hmmm, I suppose you eat with us. As for checking in, I believe you are under Ming. She's a tough woman, but don't let that fool you. She's like a mother to us all. Cmon, I'll show you around.”

“Thanks, Summer. You're pretty cool yourself.”

“Aw thanks Kira! Oh girl, you need to tell me how your night was back when we met. Did you finally talk to Zuko? Did Azula scare you?”

“Um, yes and thankfully no. I danced with the prince for a hot second before he was on to someone else. It was nice, I guess, and the food was delicious.”

“Ah too bad. I heard he slept with someone from the party. He's been pretty down lately, so I guess she did a number on him! Oo, Kira look! They have meat dumplings tonight. We have to hurry or we'll miss out!”

“Hmm? Oh, right. Sure. Sounds good.”

“What, are you miffed the prince found someone else? Don't be. Apparently he's adamant on not even looking for her for marriage. There's always a chance, not that he'd date a servant girl.”

“Summer?”

“Yes?”

“Shut up and show me those dumplings already!”

“Fine fine, sour sauce. Cmon.”

-

“Kira?! Is that really you?”

“Yep! In the flesh!”

“Wow. I never thought I'd see you here, honestly. I feel like I should be seeing you in fine silks and dazzling jewels, but I'm so glad you're here!”

“Aww thanks Bo! I'm pretty happy to be here myself.”

“How's Liya?”

“Oh, y'know, same as every child. Tearing up the gardens and trying to catch the fish. Pretty glad to get her out of my hair, no matter how cute.”

“I see Summer taught you the proper hairstyle?”

“Oh yeah, she did. It's kind of difficult to do without mirrors, so hopefully it doesn't fall out while I'm working. How does it look?”

“It's nice, I guess. Your hair let down is much prettier.”

“I prefer it in a simple braid most days, but apparently that gets in the way of my work, so an elaborate bun is better. I think they just like making us look like boring older women.”

“Eh, I'm just glad I was born a dude.”

“So, what is your assignment? Other than wine bearing party goer?”

“Correction, just wine bearer. Anyway, I'm a member of the waitstaff: I serve food to the royal family.” 

“Cool. Summer mentioned she was on laundry. I hope they stick me on the waitstaff really. I hate working with clothes.”

“I heard garden detail isn't so bad! I kind of wanted that job, but Cho called it women's work and made me a kitchen worker. I don't really understand that guy”

“He's an idiot for sure. I'm still hoping for the best.”

“Well, good luck! Hopefully I'll be seeing you soon!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first time I've attempted to tell a story with just dialogue and I think it went better than I thought it would. I wanted to try something a bit different for what would have otherwise been a boring chapter about her applying for being a servant in the palace and I hope y'all liked it.
> 
> One last chapter coming up for this update day, which is a bit on the short side as well, but I promise the big update is coming! 
> 
> Till next time!


	9. The Man in the Shadows

After a grueling week of working to get used to early days and late nights, Katara was finally finished with training. Her friends Summer and Bo kept her busy when she had a free moment, sharing work mishaps and rumors of some servants getting caught in the linen closet making out, so she didn't even have the energy to execute her plan.

Not that she could do so even with the time or energy.

The hardest part should have been getting into the palace, but instead she found it to be getting near the family. She didn't realize the servants rarely ever saw the rulers they worked for, and now she was employed by her enemy, scrubbing their dishes and sorting their clothes. Bo introduced her to a few people he was friends with, but Katara really wanted to tell him to buzz off already. It was hard enough plotting against Ozai, Zuko, Iroh, and Azula; adding all these names and faces to the picture made it more confusing for her heart.

Her father had tried to warn her when she'd left nearly four years ago, telling her she wasn't quite ready for the task of taking down the nation of Fire. She'd been insulted at the time, snapping that he was treating her like a child and that she was just as brave and fierce as Sokka and her mother, which Hakoda hurried to agree with, but now she understood. Unlike her brother, she was not hardened against these people, not angry enough to truly want to take them down like she should. 

At least Ozai was as despicable as he seemed; he'd be the easiest and the most pleasing to end.

She'd grown to sympathize with them, understand them, and even love them. Sure, she still saw them as an enemy, but with each passing day, with each new face she was able to place a name with, the word ‘enemy’ was becoming more foreign to her.

At least, she often thought, running into the prince hadn't happened. She feared each step she took would bring her face-to-face with the fiery eyes that haunted her dreams, but she was lucky enough to avoid him. She'd passed Azula once or twice, clever eyes darting around the halls while she walked with her head high, and had seen Ozai only once, but otherwise the royals were nowhere to be found.

One night during her training, however, she was on garden duty. Summer explained, once Katara expressed her confusion over a night shift in the garden, that lanterns had to be lit and certain flowers tended when the sun went down. Then she was to check the rest of the palace yards for any sign of intrusion before checking in with Ming. 

It had sounded relatively easy, much to her relief, so she took a torch and went about lighting the lanterns in the garden, becoming transfixed with the flickering fire beetles and aromatic flowers. The garden was absolutely gorgeous under the silvery moon, the usually vibrant reds and purples muted under cool ivory. Katara plucked a small night bloomer, the name escaping her, and tucked it behind her ear as she went about tending the plants and lighting the lanterns.

Then it was on to the courtyards. She'd only been in a few, most of them just slabs of stone scorched by fire, so when she stumbled upon the small pond and dancing willow tree, her breath was knocked from her lungs and her hands clasped together against her chest.

The full moon illuminated the yard, painting the dark reflective waters a brilliant white while washing the stone walls in a pale glow. She went to step toward the water, the pull of the moon and her element stronger than ever, when her eyes caught a shadowed lump next to the tree. At first she thought it was an intruder, hands falling into a defensive bending pose before quickly reprimanding herself and using a normal fighting pose she'd seen Sokka do once or twice. 

Upon closer inspection, however, she discovered the prince watching the water with drooping eyelids. His pale face was nearly spirit like thanks to the eerie light of the moon, scar seeming to blaze against the ashen skin. Casual clothes were wrinkled against his lean frame, though she noticed she could see his cheekbones and clavicle easier than she should have been able to from a short distance. He looked like a ghost of the charming prince she met nearly half a year ago, and she prayed it had nothing to do with their night together.

If only her prayers were ever heard. 

It was times like that she wished she could reveal herself to someone so she could help out more. Whenever someone was injured on the job, she had to bite her tongue to keep from offering her waterbending, else they imprison her. Still, it would be nice if she could share herself fully with Zuko, tell him everything about her and why she was there, but he was still the enemy of her people, and he probably wouldn't want to be with a water tribe girl anyway.

If only it was a different world in a different time, but she'd learned long ago that “what ifs” were a waste of energy.

She'd debated introducing herself to him properly, maybe join him by the pond, but Katara wasn't sure of the situation. Like any seasoned warrior, she had learned to pick her battles wisely over the years, and that was one she hadn't been sure she wanted to have right then. 

Perhaps he'd be ecstatic to see her there in his private garden. Perhaps he'd wrap her in his warm embrace and never let her go again. Or perhaps she'd get her head out of la la land and realize he either was pissed off at her leaving him, a royal prince, alone after a night together, or had forgotten her entirely and would wonder why a servant was talking to him.

Right, know your place Katara.

She had backed away as silently as she could, blue eyes never leaving his unmoving lump under the beautiful whispering willow, only turning away when she was surrounded by shadows once again.

Eventually she'd have to face the man she'd left behind, and hopefully she'd be ready for whatever happened when she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's very short again, but I'm working on a longer chapter for next week! I'm very excited to see where this all goes, and hopefully y'all will like where it ends.
> 
> By the way, I still haven't decided on an ending yet! Looks like we'll all be surprised when it happens. 
> 
> I've been working on some other projects of mine lately, which is part of the reason why my updates are so short this week, and hopefully I'll have something to show for it soon. Some are little Zutara pieces I'm excited to share so stay tuned!
> 
> Thanks for dropping in this week everyone. Can't wait to see what our next update brings! Xx


	10. The Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buckle down for this one, folks. It's about to get messy.

Working in the Palace allowed Katara a few inside details, should she fail her mission, for getting inside. There were so many secret passages, she often rediscovered some on accident. Hopefully it wouldn't come to having to use that knowledge, but the longer she stayed in the Palace, got to know the people who inhabited it, the more she was beginning to lose the drive to complete her mission. At least, the whole thing. Taking out Ozai would still be no sweat for her.

So far, she had been working there about two months, their "winter" season quite dramatically turning right into Spring, flowers in bloom all across the nation. According to Bo, Winter was only a month in the Fire Nation, and it was everyone's least favorite time because crops wouldn't grow and the sun was weaker at this time. Katara stored that information away, as she knew that also meant firebenders were weaker at that time. Spring brought the rain that was absent from Autumn and Winter, as was shown the first night of Spring, when thunderstorms shook the Palace.

Katara had lived in the Fire Nation three whole years and had never realized their seasons were so...weird. Then again, where she was from, Spring and Summer were less than a month each, followed by cruel Winter. It really shouldn't surprise her that the land of fire was hot nearly all the time, save for a few crisp Autumn nights. 

"Hey Kira! You coming to dinner? They are serving your favorite!" She had just finished polishing the stair railings, her stomach nearly caving in at the absense of food. She had missed breakfast because she had been late getting up, and then she had thrown up anything that had been in her stomach from the day before. 

Whatever had been bothering her before was back ten-fold. She was tired all the time, sometimes even after walking from one side of the Palace to the other, she was constantly throwing up at weird times, especially first thing in the morning, and she just could not get enough of their tangy chicken and rice dish! If anyone even mentioned it, she craved it instantly, and wouldn't shut up about it until they served it to the servants again.

She had thought about seeing the Palace Physician who was assigned to them, but she didn't want to risk being sent home prematurely. She was finally in the heart of the Fire Nation. There was no way she was letting anything stop her from doing what she came to do. Then she could go home and forget about the kind faces and charming princes living in the Fire Nation.

"You know I can't get enough of it! What do they put in it that is so addicting?" Bo shrugged.

"I have no clue. I personally don't think it's even all that. But to each their own, I guess." She chuckled, practically sprinting back to her chamber after bidding him a brief farewell, changing into her casual clothes and fixing her hair into it's normal top knot, the rest of her chocolate curls falling down her back in waves. Her advisor had reccomended cutting it so that the hairstyle all the women servants wore would be easier to put up, since her hair was so thick, but she couldn't cut away they last bit of herself that resembled the old Katara.

Besides, she loved the feeling of getting to release her hair after it was tied up all day. It reminded her of her mission, of the freedom she would be bringing to those forced into the Fire Nation ways. Such sweet relief.

Dinner was fantastic, as it always was when she finally got to devour serving after serving of that chicken dish, her friends and fellow servants watching her eat with wide eyes. Another thing she had developed during the last month or two was an intense, unsatiable hunger that plagued her. Servants were only allowed three meals, no snacks, at the Palace, and she was far too exhausted and busy most days to make a trip to the market, which they were allowed after their work was done, and buy more food to eat. Her stomach was constantly rumbling, but other than Summer and Bo, no one really said anything about it, or tried to help her control it.

"So, has anyone heard who's going on the summer vacation trip? It's in another month, since Fire Lord Ozai apparently can't go at their usual time at the end of summer. I actually applied to go since I heard both of you talking about going." Katara arched her brow, remembering not long ago him telling her he wasn't a fan of such work. Summer shrugged, picking at the dinner Katara was trying really hard not to stare at. 

"Just give her the food, Summer. You know you will anyway." Katara blushed furiously as Bo motioned for Summer to pass her food along to Katara. She held up her hands to tell Summer not to worry about it, but the older woman was laughing.

"Actually, that's probably for the best. We share barracks and frankly, your rumbling stomach sometimes keeps me up at night! Here, just take it. I'm going to town later anyway." Katara felt embarrassment crawl over her skin, but she took the food anyway, unable to fight the need to fill her bottomless stomach. She would repay Summer for this later. Somehow.

"Thank you. I don't know what is wrong with me. I've never felt more hungry in all my life. I have a brother who can eat enough food to feed a village, but I was never like that. Maybe it's because I'm sixteen?" Bo shrugged, but Summer was chuckling.

"You eat just like my sister did when she was pregnant with her son, Lio. I couldn't believe how much she was packing away every day!" Katara stopped cold at her friend's words, dread seeping into her veins and kicking her brain into high gear. Her friends continued on with their conversation, oblivious to the turmoil going on inside her. 

It. It wasn't.. She couldn't be! There was no way her first time being with a man had left her pregnant. That just didn't happen to girls! So many families struggled for months and sometimes years to have a baby. She was just panicking because she was guilty about the Royal Ball fiasco. There was nothing going on that wasn't what usually went on inside her body. She just couldn't be pregnant!

No matter how many times she tried to tell herself that there was no possible way, that she was just paranoid, she couldn't shake the feeling that pregnancy explained so many things about her strange symptoms. How she was always tired and hungry, the obvious morning sickness, the headaches she suffered every other day, the frequent runs to the bathroom all day long, and the chills she sometimes would get randomly during the day all could be easily explained by a baby forming inside her.

But...how could that be? How could she be _pregnant_? 

After scarfing down the food Summer passed on to her, she excused herself, Bo and Summer giving her matching worried looks, and hurried to her room. There was only one way she knew how to be sure, and no one could see her do it. After locking herself in the bathroom, she bent water out of the washtub and pressed her glowing healer's hands to her belly, feeling for the place a baby would be forming in her belly, should one be there. She had done this quite a few times for young girls who wanted to know if they were expecting yet, and knew exactly what it would feel like if there was a baby present. Praying she was wrong, that maybe she was just overreacting, she carefully moved her hands over the lower part of her abdomin, breath catching when she could sense something there that shouldn't be.

No. 

She dropped the water suddenly, tears forming in her eyes as she double checked, bending the water once again and carefully going over her stomach once more. It was there, a foreign being that her expert healing hands could find instantly, probably only the size of a small berry at that point. Katara bent the water back to the washtub, falling to her knees and letting the fear and numbness wash over her. Not only had she betrayed her family, her nation, by sleeping with the prince of their enemy nation, the nation that had taken her mother away, she was now carrying the child of fire in her womb. What would they think of her, having a child out of wedlock _and_ of such a mixed heritage? She found herself crying silently, already mourning the loss of her family and everything she knew because this baby was coming whether she wanted it to or not, and she knew exactly what they would think of her. How could one little mistake, the one time where she let her guard down and just followed her heart, lead to all this unbearable pain for herself and those she cared about?

"Katara, how could you let this happen to yourself? How could you be so careless?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Katara! I really feel for her in this. I'm so sorry for what is to come.


	11. The Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I went to work for her that summer. A teenage kid so far from home...." - "That Summer" by Garth Brooks

"Here are the rules of the summer. No going to the market or any festivals without prior approval. This is not a vacation for you. No bothering the Royal Family while they are vacationing. Keep any parties or gatherings quiet and out of sight of Lord Ozai. Chores must be done quietly and efficiently. And above all, _do not_ get in the way of the family." Katara felt herself nodding off as Dawn, a surly gra-haired woman with sharp features and cold brown eyes, listed off all the rules of the summer. Sweat dripped down her neck as the sun beat down on the ten men and women gathered on the sun-bleached stone steps, and she was pretty sure there were going to be itchy red bumps on her arms from the buzzing little bugs that wouldn't leave her alone.

"Any questions?" Silence hung in the sweltering heat for a moment before Dawn nodded curtly and brusquely walked back inside, dimissing the summer crew for the time being. Beside Katara was Summer, who had been buzzing with excitement the entire ride to the island, but was now wilting under the sun. Bo had also come along, telling them that he had decided to join the crew after all, the Palace being boring without them hanging around to pester him.

Maybe the summer wouldn't be so bad, if she had friends to work with.

"I guess we should go see where Dawn has us staying while we're here. I'm exhausted already, and we haven't even started!" Katara couldn't agree more, already dreading the rest of the day, and summer, ahead. All the dusting, weeding, washing, clearing, cleaning, sweeping, cooking...

Katara felt like jumping into the ocean and swimming all the way back home. Sadly, she had burned that bridge by making such a huge mistake, and she still had to complete her mission in two years, else her father would bring in a world of trouble for the Fire Nation. Just imagining the looks on her brother and father's faces, the looks on her friend's faces, when everything was revealed. An image of Zuko flashed across her mind for a moment, and she just couldn't bear to imagine the hurt and anger, or maybe even disgust, his handsome features would wear once it was revealed she was an intruder bent on killing them for the last few years. All the pain she would cause, all because she couldn't stop herself from caring so much about people she was supposed to hate. 

It made her physically sick to her stomach, though that was also probably her unborn child, having grown in the month since she had discovered their existence. Sometimes at night, she wondered about their future, whether her baby would bend water or fire, and if she was carrying a little boy or girl. She wondered where they would be allowed to live, how they would survive once they were rejected from both nations of her baby's heritage. She, of course, had thought of eliminating the problem, being a skilled bender allowing her the option of terminating her pregnancy through her waterbending, but she just couldn't do it. She couldn't even pretend to entertain that option for longer than a fleeting fear-filled moment late at night.

She was just going to have to face the consequences of her stupidity. It was certainly not her baby's fault she was dumb enough to have sex with the enemy while she was undercover during a war. 

"You ladies going to the beach party tomorrow night? Koh said he was going to host it down the beach a little, while the royals are asleep." Katara blinked, coming out of her thoughts to see Bo smiling at them, gesturing to a tall raven-haired guy who worked on the grounds at the Palace, the older teen smiling at everyone around him. She didn't really know him too well, their paths only crossing at meals, and it was only for the briefest of hellos, and she really didn't want to get more comfortable with these people than she already was, but before she could answer, Summer was nodding excitedly, her tired eyes lighting up suddenly.

"Of course we're going! Summer beach parties are amazing! Right, Kira? We're going?" Katara hesitated, flicking her gaze from Summer to Bo and back again before shrugging. Maybe the party would offer her more inside information she could use later on. And hopefully distract her from the huge complication growing bigger every day inside her.

 

"Then I'll see you there!"

 

-

 

Hours came and went, the hot sun finally sinking into the horizon as Katara stirred the pot of broth, nose wrinkling at the spicy aroma of whatever was in the pot. Somehow she had been roped into cooking duties, despite being assigned to grounds (curse her past self at those interviews. Being pregnant and doing yard work did NOT mix), and had to be taught how to prepare the Fire Lord's favorite meal on the spot. It was a lot of pressure, but the information could definitely come in handy later, should she go the poisoning route.

(It wasn't really her style as she was more...hands on, but if it worked, and it was fast, she'd do it.)

"Kira! Keep stirring! Goodness girl, get your head out of the clouds!" Furrowing her brows and muttering something unkind under her breath, Katara resumed stirring the bubbling meal, praying the food offered to the servants was much less spicy. Finally, the head cook, a plump man named Hiro, cut the flames off and took the spoon from her, gently moving her aside so he could taste it before serving it to the family, who were apparently gathering in the dining area if the frantic running back and forth of the servants was anything to go by.

"You may go to the Servant Barracks now, Kira. Exit through that door over there so you don't disturb the family." She nodded to the stern kitchen lady, slightly cross still from her snipping tone. She dried her hands on a towel and pushed through the door into the cool evening falling on the island. Stars speckled the black sky above, and her heart yearned to be back home, where the bright twinkle of the stars would reflect on the water, the nip of the arctic and crunch of the pretty white snow seeming so far away when she was surrounded by heat and sparkling water. 

She missed her home so much, it physically hurt her chest just thinking about it. The thought that she'd probably never see the snowy land again, enjoy the warm embrace of her father and grandmother, and devour the salty cuisine her homeland was known for sent random bouts of intense saddness over her, distracting her from the grueling work she had stupidly signed up for. How could she have not seen the signs in the beginning? No illness lasted as long as the symptoms did, unless it was something deadly. As she made the short walk back to her room, a nice little place with a plush bed and carpet in a massive guest 'house' near the main house, a shout rang out from behind her, sending adrenaline through her body in an instant. Turning, ready to attack, she paused as Bo came hurdling towards her.

"Kira! Where are you going? The party is that way!" His golden eyes sparked something in her, her heart hiccuping in her chest as he waited for her to answer, his breaths short from sprinting across the beach to reach her. She was just so exhausted and sad, she had forgotten about the beach party. She really would rather not go, not wanting to have to make excuses as to why she wasn't drinking with everyone, or why she was so tired when it was only the first day, but she knew inebriated people could be easier to get information from.

"You okay? You've been acting a little weird lately. Like, more distant or something." She sighed, running a hand through her hair before hugging herself, the chilly air prickling her skin.

"I'm really tired, Bo. I'm sorry. Tell Summer I've gone to bed." Bo halted her movements with a gentle hand, eyes scanning her face quickly and lips set in a terse line.

"Let me at least walk you back. Just to be safe." She nearly bit out that she was more than capable of defending herself, but fatigue knawed at her, so she nodded meekly and let him lead her to the guest house. Once inside, she directed him to where her room was, his gentle hands and soft voice easing the constant storm now inside her. She was just so afraid, and so tired, and so desperate to just do what she came to do, and it was wearing her thin. She was going to become ill if she kept stressing herself out like she was, but what could she do? There was a constant threat of being discovered, a constant fear of what her father and brother would say or do, and the constant anxiety of running into Zuko again. She had no way to really relax, especially with a baby to think about.

She was far too young to be getting gray hairs, but she wondered if there would be any by the time she gave birth in around five months.

"Kira? Do you need anything?" She leaned against the door to her room, so many emotions rolling around inside her, and felt the sudden urge to either cry and confess everything to him, or drag him inside and bury her fears and failings in her bed. It was a terrible thing to think of doing, especially since Bo was such a sweet guy, not to mention the fact that this exact action had lead her to the trouble she was currently in, but there was a sudden desire swarming through her body. She wasn't exactly interested in Bo, not like that, and there could never be a future anyway, but she still wanted, stronger than probably any other time in her life, save for the Royal Ball.

She couldn't. Not with Zuko's child inside her, and the Prince so close to where she was. She wondered briefly about what he was doing, what he may be feeling, before brushing it off. He wasn't there, and she was so lonely, and so tired, the reality of living the remainder of her life a fugitive of her nation hitting her like a wave, so instead of doing the smart, rational thing, she pressed into his space and looked up into his eyes, so close to the ones she still saw in her dreams sometimes, and sighed.

"Kira...what are you doing?" She opened the door behind her, still looking up at him. Her heart was pounding, and deep down, she knew she was going to regret this the next day, but part of her didn't care about doing the right thing. She needed someone to hold her, to help her forget the worries she carried around daily like a heavy sack on her back, and since the guy she wanted to do that with was untouchable, she was forced to look for the next best thing. Bo was definitely it.

"Just, don't think about it. Just one night, no strings, no words, and then we can go on with the summer. Please, Bo." The firebender looked around quickly before pushing them inside her room, shutting the door quietly and attacking her lips, face, and neck with a fierceness that took her by surprise. His hand were tightly gripping her arms, pushing her further inside until they were at the bed. She let him do as he pleased, wishing she could take it back because it was all wrong. The wrong room, the wrong clothes, and the wrong firebender breathing against her skin. She couldn't do anything other than imagine it was that night at the ball, pretending those clamy hands were the delicate aristocratic ones that had held her so sweetly, had guided her on the dance floor so patiently, and had skittered across her skin light as a feather. 

Bo wasn't as sweet behind closed doors as he was in the daylight, ravaging her like a wild animal. She was thrown about the bed, barely even acknowledged actually, and she never got to taste the sweet release she had been yearning for. Her heart pounded as Bo flopped down next to her, moonlight highlighting the smile taking over his face.

At least one of them was pleased with the events of the evening. 

"Wow. You know, I've been kind of waiting for that since...well, since the ball. I know you said no talking, but I just had to tell you how thrilled I am to be here. That was a lot of fun. We should definitely do that again, if you ever feel the need." He then got up, dressed in his clothes, bid her goodnight, and left her in the moonlit room, tears running down her face and emptiness engulfing her heart.

 

-

 

The next few weeks were spent with her hiding out in her room as much as possible, only coming out for work and for meals. She avoided Bo like the plague, barely talked to Summer, and kept her eyes down no matter who she was around. She knew they whispered about her, wondered what had happened to the light that had been inside her, and she wished she could summon up the energy or desire to at least pretend like she wasn't just sentenced to death by a firebending squad. As it was, she just picked at her meals, worked as hard as she could with her constant fatigue and lack of energy, and slept more than anything. 

The baby was finally making an appearance, her stomach showing the bump she had seen many times, a sign that the time was coming soon enough. It grew as the summer vacation drew to a close, the Royal Family loading back up on the ship (and Katara totally didn't search for a familiar black top-know and scarred face). She wasn't sure what was going to happen once her predicament was discovered, but she knew it would be soon enough. The bump could be explained off with food for the time being, but soon it would be too obvious what was happening. Did they let pregnant servants stick around?

She needed to do something about her mission, and soon. She should have done it at the beach house, when the family was much more accessable than they were at the Palace, but she'd been kept so busy, and had been so tired every day, she couldn't even think of a plan.

"Kira? Honey? Are you okay? Your friends are worried about you." She sat up suddenly, fear sending ice through her veins. It was the kind voice of the Palace physician, a plump woman named Lyra, at her door. Obviously Summer and Bo had told the woman about her weird behavior, and while it warmed her slightly that they cared so much, she couldn't risk being found out so soon. Diving for her bed, she slid under the covers as another knock sounded. Fully covered, she weakly called the physician in, deciding on a whim to play sick and hope Lyra would leave her be after a quick exam.

"Are you okay, darling? Summer said you haven't seemed well since the vacation, and Bo said he feels you haven't been right since just before that. What's bothering you?" Katara coughed, waving the older woman away and pretending to be too sleepy to really say anything.

"I'm...fine. Just tired. Not really feeling the best." Lyra felt her head with her hand, then her lips, and hummed in thought. 

"Can you tell me if any bugs bit you while on the island? There are little critters on Ember Island that can sometimes transfer illnesses to those they bite. Or, I can also examine you for the insect bites?" Katara shook her head, needing to keep the woman as far from her abdomin as she could. If she discovered the bump, she would know instantly what was going on, and possibly send her home.

"No, nothing like that. I just want to rest." Lyra shook her head, sitting on the bed by Katara's hips, hands folded in her lap. There was a sharp look behind her kind brown eyes, as if she could smell something fishy in Katara's story.

"For months? Honey, that isn't normal at all. I think there is something you aren't telling me, and this isn't the first time this has happened. You're a young girl, you're bursting with hormones and all these desires, and there are some very handsome men here in the Palace. Many girls get caught up in that, and then they try to hide what sometimes comes from that. So, is it what I think? Are you hiding a pregnancy?" Katara could not believe the woman had figured it out so quickly. How many girls got pregnant while working there?

"I've seen many pregnant women in my time, delievered quite a few royal babies, and I just know a pregnant girl when I see one. It helps that Summer and Bo listed off a few symptoms you have had, apparently for quite some time, which are all common to pregnant ladies." Found out, she shyly uncovered herself, the bump quite obvious in her night clothes. Lyra nodded, hands gently touching the stretched mocha skin before noddin again.

"You're a little farther along than I had guessed. I'd say around five months. Did you not know when applying to work here?" Katara nodded, hands absently falling on her belly and eyes staying on the floor. She couldn't face those eyes, fearing they might be able to see inside her and figure out every secret she had buried inside her. 

"While you will be fine another month or so more, unfortunately, I will have to let them know you need to be sent home in three months. Your baby will be too big to work with, and you won't want to work with the little sleep you will be getting. I have some herbs and teas for you to help be sure this baby, as well as yourself, are nourished properly. Preganancy is hard on a young lady." There was a pause as she wrote something down, Katara watching her with wide eyes. She had expected to be sent home right away.

"May I ask who the lucky fella is?" She flinched, Lyra's innocent question reminding her of how much trouble she was in with both nations. She looked away, hands rubbing over her stomach nervously.

"He's, um, not in the picture. It was someone I knew before I came to the Palace." She hated the way the words tasted on her tongue, like bitter leaves used to help with nausea, and the fact that a father was not around because she was not married piercing her Water Tribe heart. In the Fire Nation, no such customs were really upheld, except apparently by the Royal Family, so it wasn't a huge deal to them, but she was still hurting.

"A shame. But your family will be able to help you just the same. I will write down what you should do each month of the pregnancy, what you should watch out for, and what you need to take. Once he or she is born, get a physician to check them over, and be sure to eat as well as you can. You're feeding two now." Katara sat down on the bed, eyes following the physician's movements as she walked around the room, writing on her paper and humming. Unlike Katara, she seemed incredibly excited at the prospect of a baby.

"When eight months comes, I will come to help you get home safely. May Agni bless you and your baby. Goodnight, Kira." Katara let the woman leave without another word, eyes focused out the window. The night was dark, the moon absent from the sky, and just like the sky, she felt utterly empty inside. 

"Oh father. Sokka. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I have betrayed you both this way. And mother, please forgive me for what I have done. I never meant for any of this to happen." With a final sigh, and a glance to her belly, she curled up under her covers and fell fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this sitting on my phone for forEVER, so I'm excited to be posting it finally!!
> 
> Katara and Bo...I wrestled with this for a while, but I finally decided it should happen. Just once. But of course, he couldn't be as good as Zuko ;)
> 
> Adding the pregnancy thing kind of messed with my original idea for them getting together, as I originally wanted to have them date briefly, but this way worked too. I hope it turned out okay.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Hopefully I will have something to add soon, but I have quite a few things going at the same time so I'm all over the place!


End file.
